


Возвращение

by kotikova, Miss_Wyoming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Drama, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Во время почти обычного сражения с галра что-то идет не так. Точнее — все.





	Возвращение

Кит сразу понимает, что дело нечисто, когда этот корабль галра настигает их. Не то чтобы это было таким уж редким явлением, но сегодня чуйка вопит, посылает сигналы. Правда, в этих случаях Кит обычно не становится осторожнее, а просто выкладывается на полную. Но как только все львы вылетают из замка, их оттесняют в разные стороны. У них была стратегия, а у паладинов нет. Вот и все.

Корабль абсолютно незнакомый, и ни одного известного им главнокомандующего, по всей видимости, там нет. Это даже как-то печалит, значит мало того, что они сами нападают неожиданно, так еще и не знаешь, что ждать и что именно они хотят. Хотя сейчас, очевидно, галра просто делают все, чтобы они не смогли собрать Вольтрона.

Куча мелких кораблей вылетает из этой передвижной станции. Кажется, пытаются взять если не силой, то хоть количеством. Кит ловко уворачивается от выстрелов, и сразу захватывает инициативу в бою, нанося урон противнику. Ханк и Пидж зависают чуть дальше, около замка, защищают его от обстрела мелких кораблей, прорвавшихся сквозь оборону Лэнса, Широ и самого Кита. За всеми уследить практически невозможно.

— Паладины! Вам нужно собрать Вольтрона! — раздается голос Аллуры. В нем нет паники, только гнев и решительность.

Кит хмыкает, вместо него отвечает Лэнс:

— Мы бы с удовольствием, принцесса, но тут есть пара сотен других проблем! — он кряхтит, потому что именно в этот момент по его льву попадают. Не сильно, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы его отбросило на пару десятков метров.

— Кит, слушай! — голос Широ успокаивает и как будто очищает разум. Сейчас, думает Кит, все точно будет хорошо, у Широ есть план, да и разве они могут проиграть? — Я полечу к кораблю и постараюсь как-нибудь закрыть шлюз. Ты прикрывай меня.

— Хорошо...

— Чего? — Лэнс возмущается, чуть не визжа. — Это самоубийство, Широ! Какие еще «как-нибудь»?

— У тебя есть другие предложения, Лэнс? — голос Широ звучит вкрадчиво. — Или у тебя есть время, чтобы разработать более действенный план?

Тяжелый вздох Лэнса Кит почти ощущает на своей коже. Наверное, он прав, план самоубийственный, но у Кита нет времени как следует об этом подумать. Его окружают пара десятков кораблей и теснят куда-то в сторону Широ. Кит пытается отстреливаться, к нему на подмогу спешит Лэнс, но он замечает это только краем глаза. Синяя гораздо менее маневренная по сравнению с Красным Кита, поэтому Лэнса сбивают с пути двумя одновременными выстрелами.

Кит рычит от бессилия. Правда, это не помогает, галра по-прежнему слишком много. Сейчас нужно успокоится, взять себя в руки — и все получится. Широ тоже окружили, на черного льва наседает все больше кораблей. Взамен одного сбитого, прилетают два новых, прямо из жерла станции. Как какая-то непобедимая гидра.

— Черт возьми! — выстрел, один сбитый галра, второй. Но этого не хватает. 

Они внезапно оказываются зажаты вместе с Широ в одном огромном шаре, сплошь состоящем из вражеских кораблей, львам негде развернуться, и они с шумом сталкиваются металлическими боками. А потом, так же резко, как и началось наступление, галра пропадают. Все эти мелкие корабли как будто вмиг испаряются — и в последний момент Кит успевает заметить только белую вспышку идущую с самого корабля и синее пятно. Кажется, кто-то кричит, но Кит уже ни в чем не уверен. Темнота застилает его глаза.

Открыв глаза, он видит над собой бескрайнее небо и россыпь ярких звезд. На мгновение ему кажется, что он чувствует прохладный ночной воздух пустыни, рядом трещат сверчки, и он просто заснул опять на свежем воздухе, в тот самый год, когда его выгнали из Гарнизона. Нужно всего лишь встать, сделать пару шагов, и он окажется на пороге своего маленького деревянного дома.

Но очертания предметов становятся все четче. Обманчивое ощущение пропадает, как будто его и не было. В следующую секунду он вспоминает все, что произошло. И огромную станцию галра, и тучу кораблей, и белую вспышку. Это заставляет резко распрямиться в кресле, и следующими на него обрушивается головокружение и ноющая головная боль. Кит уже готов вступить в бой с армией, но вокруг ничего нет. Совершенно. Только темнота.

— Кит?

— Широ! Что произошло? — Он поворачивает льва на сто восемдесят градусов и видит перед собой потрепанного Черного. Рядом с ним парит Синяя с безвольно опущенными лапами и погасшими глазами.

— Не знаю. Нас, видимо, куда-то перекинуло. — Киту очень нужно увидеть лицо Широ — и не так, не на экране, посмотреть ему в глаза и убедиться, что он жив и осязаем. Но это невозможно в открытом космосе. В голосе Широ столько напряжения, хочется подставить свое плечо, только Кит не уверен, как это можно сделать. — Лэнс еще не пришел в себя. Но он должен скоро очнуться. Я слышу его дыхание в передатчике.

У Кита в голове сумбур. Ему хочется расспросить Широ поподробнее, но он не знает, о чем. В конце концов, они тут все в одинаковом положении.

— Где замок? Неужели они оставили нас здесь? Быть этого не может! — Кит в сердцах ударяет по панели.

— Конечно, нет. Здесь что-то другое. — Широ шумно сглатывает, и впервые за долгое время в его тоне проступают нотки беспокойства: — Как ты думаешь... мы могли быть в плену у галра какое-то время? Просто никого нет рядом, ни замка, ни Ханка с Пидж... Они же не могли нас оставить.

— Нет, Широ, этого не могло быть. Если бы такое произошло, то мы бы болтались в открытом космосе без львов, — твердо проговаривает Кит.

Широ смеется, с облегчением:

— Да, точно, боже, какой я глупый. Ты прав. — Он молчит с минуту, явно укоряя себя за этот импульс. Кит же его не укоряет. Два раза побывать в плену — на месте Широ он бы уже путал реальность с вымыслом. Широ тем временем говорит своим обычным, уверенным тоном: — Дождемся, когда Лэнс очнется, и отследим замок. Как мне это в голову не пришло раньше? Я поддался панике, извини, Кит.

— Не нужно... — тихо отвечает Кит.

Он тоже смотрит на панель управления в надежде найти сигнал с замка. И выглядит это так странно, как диаграмма, только больше, в тысячу раз больше. Как будто замок вдруг успел преодолеть пару галактик. Разница в расстоянии колоссальна. Сколько же они пробыли в отключке? И почему замок не нашел их? Почему ребята не отправились на поиски? Не могли же они и впрямь просто сложить руки и сдаться… 

Кит не масштабирует карту передвижений. Так будет дольше, и это ни к чему не приведет. Ни одну из галактик, которые посещал замок, он не знает, даже не слышал в рассказах Корана.

— Ты это тоже видишь? — спрашивает Широ гулко.

Кит мотает головой, не понимая о чем он, пока не долистывает график перемещений до конечной точки. Это очень странно, этого просто не может быть — но вид и вправду напоминает ему Местное Сверхскопление. Неужели замок так близко к родной Земле? Хотя «близко» в космических масштабах приобретает совсем другое значение.

Кит увеличивает карту. Вот и Млечный путь, и такие знакомые созвездия, неужели...

— Нет, — выдыхает он.

— Что «нет»? — сонно спрашивает Лэнс.

— Привет, Лэнс. — Он почти отмахивается, слишком занятый разглядыванием содержимого карты. — Этого не может быть, Широ.

— Как видишь — может.

— Но зачем?

— Парни, я только проснулся, может меня кто-нибудь просветить, где мы, и не говорить загадками и таинственными фразами? — Лэнс почти раздражен, но с ним никогда не поймешь изображает он или на самом деле злится.

— Мы сами еще мало, что понимаем, Лэнс. Единственное, что мы узнали: замок почему-то теперь на Земле. — Широ говорит так, как будто заранее успокаивает Лэнса.

Тот молчит какое-то время.

— На какой такой земле?

— На нашей. На голубой планете, если хочешь. — Кит ничего не понимает. Он злится. И хочет, чтобы пальцы перестали подрагивать.

— Чего? Как они успели туда добраться? В смысле, сколько я был в отключке? И почему они нас тут оставили? — Лицо Лэнса теперь рядом с лицом Широ на экране. Он сбрасывает шлем и трет виски, а потом взъерошивает и без того растрепанные волосы. — Подождите. По порядку. Вы помните, что случилось?

— Мы были окружены галра, потом белая вспышка, и вот я очнулся. Здесь, — говорит Широ, и Кит утвердительно кивает. Все то же самое.

— Вас за каким-то хреном сдвигали в сторону от меня, а потом я увидел, что на вас нацеливают огромную пушку. Как только галра, которые вас окружали, пропали, то пушка выстрелила. И вправду, белым светом. — Он так и не поднимает головы. — Может, это загробный мир?

— А как ты сюда тогда попал? — насмешливо бросает Кит.

— Полез защищать одну заносчивую задницу и нашего бравого командира, — ядовито отзывается Лэнс и тут же растерянно продолжает: — Точнее, я хотел оттолкнуть, а оно вон как получилось.

— В любом случае, никакого загробного мира нет. — Кит тыкается в бортовой компьютер, пытаясь определить их местоположение.

— Ха? А у тебя есть доказательства? — Нападки Лэнса — это привычно. Настолько привычно, что даже головная боль отступает. И опять эта уверенность в том, что они не пропадут.

— Как будто у тебя есть доказательства, что он есть.

— Взгляни вокруг, милый мой. — Лэнс делает широкий жест, обводя черноту за окном руками. — Возможно, что это и есть доказательство. И вообще, как ты можешь говорить, во что я могу верить, а во что...

— Кит, Лэнс. — Широ осаживает их как-то отрешенно, явно не рассчитывая, что это и вправду сработает. Но срабатывает.

— Мы около Кербера, — спустя несколько минут молчания говорит Лэнс и выводит полученные данные на экран.

Кит всматривается, надеясь, что Лэнс ошибся. Но он прав. Впервые за очень долгое время, определенно.

— Как мы... у меня голова пухнет от вопросов. — Широ тяжело вздыхает. На секунду, буквально на одно мгновение, Киту кажется, что он видит на экране не его, а какого-то постаревшего, измученного жизнью человека. Но вот Широ распрямляется, взгляд решительный, как и всегда, и в секунду ничего не остается от старика, который привиделся Киту. — Значит, мы возвращаемся на Землю.

Львы как всегда поражают своей скоростью. Вот они около Плутона — а уже спустя всего несколько часов они подлетают к орбите Марса. Скоро понемногу открывается вид на Землю. Она выглядит точно такой же, как и когда они ее оставили. Кит не особенно скучает по своей планете, пока борется с галра, но сейчас где-то внутри ноет. Красивее, чем их голубая планета, он, пожалуй, не видел. И чем ближе их львы к Земле, тем чаще бьется сердце.

— Вот черт! Этого не может быть. — У Лэнса на экране такое растерянное лицо, но смотрит он прямо перед собой. Кит пытается понять, куда тот смотрит и что видит.

Черная с фиолетовыми переливами станция с очень узнаваемой символикой парит в стороне от них, на орбите.

— Нет, галра не могли захватить Землю. Ведь так? — Лэнс как будто просит, чтобы Кит или Широ его убедили, что все не так, что все в порядке. Киту и самому делается нехорошо от такого вида.

— Нам нужно приземлиться, пока нас не заметили, — четко проговаривает Широ и ускоряется. — Главное оказаться на Земле, а там уже разберемся, что делать и куда двигаться.

Кит повинуется, Лэнс, чуть помедлив, тоже.

Они входят в атмосферу. Далеко внизу распахнутый настежь бескрайний ночной океан, но насладиться видом они не успевают: Широ быстро забирает выше, в облака.

— Замок находится где-то в Южной Америке. — Кит масштабирует, но его опережает Лэнс, продолжая: 

— А точнее в тропическом лесу. Тут недалеко. 

— Ага, — и Кит впервые весело хмыкает с тех пор как они очнулись здесь, — особенно в рамках Солнечной системы. 

Широ негромко смеется, и это слегка успокаивает Кита. Широ одним своим присутствием может вселить уверенность, а от его смеха и улыбки становится почти безмятежно. Только Лэнс все еще напряженно хмурится, кусает губы. 

— Нам лучше не высаживаться к замку, — говорит Лэнс, когда они пролетают Амазонку. Замок всего в паре десятков километров. 

— Лэнс прав. Лучше дойти пешком, замок может быть захвачен. Это бы объяснило, почему остальные нас не дождались. 

— Да, но не объяснило бы, как они успели преодолеть такое расстояние. И что произошло с нами. — Кит недовольно фыркает и приземляется в приглянувшемся месте километрах в десяти от цели. 

— Может, мы спали? — Лэнс подходит к нему, и это так приятно. Чувствовать его присутствие. Кажется, тот уже не так напряжен. — И нас самих оттолкнуло на много световых лет?

— Да, может быть, но тогда бы они нас нашли, — задумчиво говорит Кит и оборачивается на шаги Широ. Тот улыбается неуверенно, но даже этого хватает. — Мы справимся. 

Кит достает баярд, активируя его, чтобы прорубать дорогу сквозь окружающие их непролазные заросли. Широ немного помогает ему рукой, они идут впереди, замыкает их троицу Лэнс. Кит оглядывается на него — неприятно, когда кто-то пропадает из вида в таком месте. Лэнс идет, держа винтовку наготове, но он не выглядит так, как будто и вправду занят выслеживанием галра в чаще леса, а все больше смотрит просто так по сторонам. Кит его понимает: самого завораживают и лианы, свисающие с деревьев, и деревья, поросшие незнакомыми цветами. Так странно, ведь это их планета, их дом, но именно здесь и сейчас они вдруг гости, чужаки. Воздух наполнен сладковатым запахом травы, лесной влаги, цветов. Это приятно. Было бы здорово оказаться в этом месте в другое время. 

Лэнс вскрикивает. Негромко, но это все равно заставляет в панике обернуться и Кита, и Широ. 

На носу Лэнса сидит ярко-синяя бабочка, прямо в тон его глазам и костюму. У нее подрагивают крылья, как будто она решила отдохнуть, и лучшего, чем нос Лэнса, места она не нашла. А тот и рад, скашивает глаза к переносице, улыбается. 

— Ты с ума сошел? — шипит Кит. 

— А? — Бабочка тут же исчезает в темноте деревьев. Лэнс виновато улыбается: — Просто она была такая красивая... 

— Ты нас напугал своим восклицанием, — поясняет Широ. Подходит к Лэнсу и подталкивает его поближе к Киту. — Я пойду за вами, чтобы Лэнс не считал ворон. 

— Ты, что, не понимаешь, насколько все серьезно? — Злость Кита вырывается, как бы он ни пытался ее сдержать, он даже тянется схватить Лэнса за грудки, но вовремя себя останавливает. — Что здесь, именно здесь, могут быть галра? 

— Я прекрасно осознаю всю серьезность, — шипит Лэнс, делая еще шаг к Киту, почти сталкиваясь с ним лбами. Безмятежного выражения лица как не бывало. 

— Кит, Лэнс, двигайте дальше. Времени для ваших перепалок у нас точно нет. — Широ аккуратным и четким движением разводит их в стороны, разворачивает Кита и мягко подталкивает. Там, где Широ совсем недавно прикоснулся, кожу печет даже сквозь доспех.

Кит бы хотел сказать, что они идут в тишине, но хоть они и не переговариваются между собой, лес дышит, живет, поет, кричит. Земля хлюпает под ногами, лианы хрустят под лезвием баярда, брызгая ярким соком на доспехи Кита. Каждый раз в нос бьет резкий запах растений. Кит чувствует, что он весь взмок, хотя его костюм с терморегуляцией, но от высокой влажности не сильно спасает. Солнце поднимается высоко в небе, над ними по-прежнему ни одной черной точки, а значит галра где-то в другом месте.

— Стой! — Лэнс хватает его за локоть, дергая к себе, и указывает винтовкой на перетянутую внизу тонкую зеленую веревку. — Похоже на ловушку.

— Неудивительно, мы подходим к замку, если верить нашему компьютеру, — комментирует Широ.

— А нельзя как-нибудь просканировать оставшийся путь на предмет ловушек? — Кит осторожно перешагивает через веревку. Он думает, что теперь лучше смотреть под ноги.

— Если бы тут была Синяя, то да, она бы с этим справилась. Но так нужно быть просто внимательнее, — насмешливо произносит Лэнс. — Тебе, наверное, твоя челка мешает.

— Если мне здесь что-то и мешает, то только ты.

— Хэй! — Лэнс несильно, больше игриво пихает Кита под ребро.

Следующие ловушки Кит уже обнаруживает сам. Не сказать, что они так уж хорошо спрятаны, но все равно радует, что у них есть возможность их обойти самим, а не вляпаться как-нибудь особенно по-дурацки.

— Что случилось с технологиями на Земле, почему ловушки такие примитивные? — скорбно вздыхает Лэнс, обходя леску, встретившуюся им на пути.

— Потому что вокруг девственный лес? — хмыкает Широ. И Кит не может подавить улыбку.

Лагерь кого бы то ни было они чувствуют издалека. Доносятся запахи еды, костра, птицы уже не так сильно шумят. Чем ближе, тем отчетливее слышна речь, потом даже можно различить какие-то слова.

— Они говорят на английском! — шепчет Лэнс. — Значит это наши.

— Они могут быть на стороне галра, Лэнс, — пытается вразумить Широ, на что Лэнс почти обижается. — Вспомни, сколько планет было, где было население, которое не против сотрудничать с галра, в надежде, что те сохранят им жизнь.

— Нет, у нас такого не может произойти, — упрямо повторяет Лэнс, а потом Киту в шею врезается холодное дуло двустволки, и у него уже нет времени следить за разговором.

— Бросьте оружие, — Кит ничего не видит, кроме блестящих черных глаз на лице парня, который угрожает ему расправой. Кит мельком осматривается, оценивая обстановку: двое справа, один из них угрожает Киту, второй Лэнсу. Слева, кажется, трое, один из них не вооружен. Кит вполне может уложить двоих, Лэнс еще одного, и Широ точно отделает оставшихся двух.

Но Широ говорит:

— Кит, отдай им баярд, — и Кит повинуется.

— Странно, — говорит один из напавших, забирая из рук баярд. Точно, это непривычное оружие на Земле, Кит даже как-то забыл об этом.

— А кто вы такие? — любопытствует Лэнс, не особенно обращая внимание на то, что ему чуть ниже лопаток упирается нечто похожее на пулемет. — Вы с галра работаете?

— Чего? Нет! — возмущенно отвечает тот, что ведет Кита перед собой.

— О! Я же говорил, Широ. Ребята, успокойтесь, мы паладины Вольтрона.

— Заливай! — Кто-то из них смеется.

— Ага, если вы паладины Вольтрона, то я диснеевская принцесса. — Кит только сейчас понимает, что безоружная — это девушка с коротко отстриженными волосами и перемазанным грязью лицом. Видимо, чтобы лучше сливаться с окружающим ее лесом.

— Ты очень похожа на диснеевскую принцессу. Какую-нибудь Покахонтас, — тут же мурлычет Лэнс. Кит закатывает глаза, но девушка в долгу не остается, как следует дав ему локтем под ребра. Лэнс кряхтит от боли, а Кит чувствует удовлетворение от такой реакции. И немного вину за то, что наслаждается этим.

— Но мы паладины Вольтрона, — спокойно говорит Широ.

— Вольтрон мертв, — отмахивается от него кто-то позади.

Киту хочется ударить кого-нибудь. С разворота в прыжке выбить ружье из рук парня, который ведет его сквозь заросли. Это так легко, так привлекательно. Но и Лэнс, и Широ до сих пор на мушке у них всех, а они даже не могут договориться хотя бы взглядами о том, как действовать. Лэнс идет чуть впереди, а Широ сзади.

Баярды на поясе парня, что идет совсем в стороне. Он рассматривает их, а потом поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Китом.

— Если вы паладины Вольтрона, то почему раньше не появились? — На его лице отражается, как в зеркале, ярость Кита.

Как — «раньше»? Они прилетели как только очнулись, куда еще раньше? О чем он говорит?

Очередные, казалось бы, непроходимые заросли, и вот они уже в самом центре лагеря. Жизнь тут кипит. Много людей, в одном углу раздают обед очереди из нескольких десятков человек. Кто-то приветствует тех, кто ведет Кита, Широ и Лэнса.

— Какой отлов! Выглядите вы, парни, странно, что за прикид? — Насмешливо бросает им парень, который сидит у границы, как будто охранник. С винтовкой в руках, на голове у него повязка.

— Это у тебя странный прикид, — не остается в долгу Лэнс. — Что за тряпье? В ближайшем «ГАПе» покупал?

— А он у вас самый болтливый, да? — Девушка обращается к Киту и закатывает глаза. 

Чем-то она неуловимо ему напоминает Пидж, но все-таки это не Пидж. Она идет дальше, вглубь лагеря, останавливается у еще одного такого же бесполого существа. Того, правда, отличает от остальных не только довольно аккуратная одежда, но и короткие шорты — и то, что вместо одной ноги у него длинный протез до самого бедра. Не такой технологичный, как у Широ, как будто его собирали как попало, на коленке. 

Когда незнакомец резко разворачивается в их сторону, Кит все-таки признает в нем девушку. Или, скорее, молодую женщину. Явно старше их с Лэнсом, и, может, даже Широ. Хоть протез и не самый технологичный, перемещается она весьма резво, и чем ближе она подходит, тем подробнее можно ее рассмотреть. Она чуть прихрамывает, пока идет, у нее достаточно широкие плечи, а на ремне болтается… Кит мотает головой и в который раз не может поверить своим собственным глазам. Но это точно баярд Пидж.

Кит сразу же забывает, что нужно держать руки высоко над головой, что Широ и Лэнс до сих пор на мушке. Он делает шаг вперед, он слышит, что его окликают, угрожают, но женщина взмахивает рукой, останавливая их безмолвным приказом. И Кит вцепляется ей в рубашку.

— Откуда… откуда у тебя это? — Он косит взглядом на баярд.

— Кит. — Он наконец слышит, как его окликает Лэнс, чувствует плечом его руку и отмахивается от нее одним резким движением.

— Как и твой, Кит. Дала принцесса Аллура. — Незнакомка смотрит так насмешливо. Одна ухмылка — и вот перед Китом стоит Пидж, только стрижка еще короче, а в уголках глаз собираются первые намеки на морщины. Она вроде даже не изменилась, Кит только сейчас это видит, просто выражение… взгляд, сами глаза — совсем другие. Уставшие, печальные и потухшие.

Он отступает, тут же врезаясь спиной в Лэнса. Тот приобнимает Кита за плечи, удерживая и успокаивая. Кит оборачивается взглянуть в его лицо, и, должно быть, выглядят они почти одинаково в своем шоке. Лэнс, кажется, даже побледнел. Широ же делает шаг вперед, стараясь дружелюбно улыбаться, но Пидж смеряет его таким взглядом, что улыбка тут же гаснет.

— Пидж, хей, подруга, может ты нам расскажешь, что здесь вообще за хрень творится? — спрашивает Лэнс слабым голосом.

— Как мне понять, Лэнс, что вы не злые клоны — посланники галра? — Она засовывает руки глубоко в карманы и пристально разглядывает каждого из них поочередно. Киту до сих пор не верится, но в каждом жесте, каждом проявлении мимики узнается Пидж. Она настоящая, но как будто старше лет на десять.

— А у галра есть такие технологи? — с ужасом произносит Лэнс.

Пидж смеется. Правда в смехе мало веселья, и он довольно скоро обрывается.

— Где ваши львы? — Она активирует баярд, но пока просто рассматривает его, как будто примеряется, кого сначала лучше им пошинковать.

— Там, в лесу, — отвечает Кит. — Никакие мы не клоны. В нас выстрелила огромная световая пушка, мы очнулись рядом с Кербером! Отследили все перемещения замка и увидели, что он здесь, на Земле. И сразу же полетели сюда. Но… мы просто не понимаем, что происходит. Серьезно, Пидж, извини, но ты выглядишь отстойно…

— Моя фраза, — негромко говорит Лэнс.

— ...как будто тебе лет тридцать. Что происходит? Где Аллура? Коран? Ханк? — Киту кажется, что в его голосе что-то все-таки дрогнуло и выдало то замешательство, в котором он находился, с тех пор как очнулся после выстрела из пушки.

— Мне двадцать пять, Кит, так что ты довольно близок. Значит, вы помните только сражение с кучей кораблей…

— Да, тогда еще казалось, что их бесконечно количество. Вы с Ханком пытались защищать замок, а мы были ближе к станции, — воодушевленно говорит Лэнс. — Именно.

— С тех прошло десять лет, и до этого момента…

— Пидж! Пидж! — К ним бежит рослый крупный мужчина, в котором Кит с трудом, но все же узнает Ханка. — Оказывается, замок последний час давал сигналы о том, что три льва объявились, но ребята, которые сидели на вахте, не знали, что это! Возможно ли это?

— Привет, Ханк. — Голос у Лэнса такой жалостливый.

Ханк все такой же огромный, только гораздо более подтянутый, чем раньше, под футболкой рельефно бугрятся крепкие, могучие мышцы, а подбородок и щеки покрывает недельная щетина. Только взгляд остался точно такой же — мягкий, живой и теплый.

— О, привет, Лэнс. Лэнс! Кит! Широ! О боже! — Ханк сгребает их в свои фирменные объятия. — Вы… совсем не изменились, парни. Это даже жутко! — Добродушно посмеиваться он не перестает. — Эй, Широ, получается я теперь старше тебя. — Он отступает на шаг и разглядывает их во все глаза. — Ух ты! Не думал, что когда-нибудь такое произойдет.

— Я тоже не думал. — Широ выглядит обескураженным.

— Значит львы здесь? — спрашивает Пидж, не смягчая своего тона.

— Ну да, я об этом и толкую, — торопливо кивает Ханк. — Да и парни здесь! — радостно прибавляет он. — Как может быть по-другому? Кстати, где вы были? Мы не могли найти львов вообще нигде. Замок не давал никаких сигналов, прикиньте?

— Ханк, подготовь шлюпку. Долетим на ней до львов ребят. И там постараемся все друг другу объяснить.

Кит замечает, как Лэнс и Ханк неловко переглядываются. Странно, наверное, увидеть своего лучшего друга таким взрослым, когда ты совсем не изменился.

Баярды им так и не отдают по приказу Пидж. Она загоняет всех в шлюпку и там коротко пересказывает Ханку то, что узнала со слов Лэнса и Кита. Лэнс поддакивает, но Кит больше наблюдает за Широ. Тот пялится в пол, вся его поза сквозит напряжением. Кит аккуратно дотрагивается до его руки. Он не уверен, что все делает правильно — просто хочется показать Широ, что он здесь, рядом, и что все будет нормально.

— Вы тогда исчезли, — сбивчиво рассказывает Ханк. — Просто испарились. Вспышка света — бам! — а вместо вас только рой галра. Пришлось срочно спасаться, Аллура сразу же портал сформировала, перекинулись мы в другую галактику. Пытались вас искать. А все без толку. — Он начинает почти задорно, но с каждым словом горечь в голосе пробивается все сильнее. — Мы старались, правда старались поддерживать коалицию, но без Вольтрона, без сильной поддержки… В общем, мы превратились скорее в беглецов, чем в борцов. А потом галра напали и на Землю. Аллура говорила, что это потому, что они узнали, что родина паладинов — Земля. А мне кажется, что они просто уже и досюда добрались и пытаются все поработить, что им на глаза попадается.

— А где Аллура? Мы с ней даже не поздоровались после десятилетней разлуки, — произносит Лэнс шутливо. 

Но Кит сразу чувствует, как сгустился воздух, видит, как Пидж отворачивается к окну, и Лэнс, сам еще не понимая зачем, смущенно извиняется.

— Она мертва, Лэнс. И Коран. Альтеанцев больше нет, — тяжело вздыхает Ханк, и на этих словах они приземляются рядом с Красным.

Они возвращаются на базу в тишине. Приземляются на львах в чаще леса за замком, кто-то им приветливо машет, другие улюлюкают. Но таких единицы. Остальные сидят у маленьких, разбросанных по всему лагерю костров в сгустившихся над сельвой сумерках. Смеются, рассказывают какие-то басни из прошлой жизни и из нынешней. 

Пидж останавливается рядом с теми, кто ее окликает, улыбается, немного покровительственно, но в то же время дружелюбно. Киту странно видеть ее такой, но, кажется, она уже слилась с образом бравого командира. Ей восхищаются, и это очевидно, уважают и ценят ее мнение по любому поводу. Кит впечатлен: таким же выглядит Широ, он даже, кажется, с гордостью поглядывает на Пидж. И в то же время с растерянностью.

— Пидж! — Ее окликает девушка, что была с напавшими на Широ, Кита и Лэнса, их компания целеноправленно шагают к сборищу у большого костра. Они кажутся самыми лихими, самыми громкими и отчаянными. Похлопывают бывших незнакомцев по плечам, протягивают чай и размякшие зерна с фруктами. Киту после нескольких месяцев питания одной зеленой жижей кажется, что он вкуснее ничего не ел.

— Верните паладинам их оружие, — повелительно говорит Пидж, и парень, у которого до сих пор болтаются на ремне их с Лэнсом баярды, нехотя, но протягивает их хозяевам.

— Значит это правда? Паладины Вольтрона? — Девушка с любопытством разглядывает их.

— Да. Но сейчас наша главная задача заключается в том, чтобы вернуть все, как было. Они здесь чужаки, их не должно быть, — небрежно отвечает Пидж.

— То есть бравый Вольтрон не будет сражаться за Землю? — возмущается парень, недавно отдавший оружие. У Кита не задерживаются в памяти их имена, даже после того как они представились: — Тогда нахрена он нужен?

— Они должны вернуться в прошлое, чтобы этого всего не произошло. Понятно объясняю? — Пидж эффектно приподнимает бровь, и все споры тут же стихают.

— Блин, — шепчет Лэнс. — Неужели нельзя побыть здесь подольше?

Кит совершенно не понимает этого желания. Это место, даже если это Земля, навевает на него жуткое ощущение неправильности всего происходящего. Он не хочет здесь задерживаться.

— Пидж. — Лэнс как будто даже почтительно обращается к ней. Она поворачивает голову к нему, и кивает, типа, продолжай: — А нельзя мне слетать домой? Просто, непонятно, сколько я еще в космосе промотаюсь, а тут хоть десять лет и прошло, но все равно...

— Нет, — отрезает Пидж.

— ...смог бы увидеться с семьей. Да почему нет? Не будет же никакого парадокса из-за этого, — он дотрагивается до ее плеча, но тут же отдергивает руку, как будто не понимая, как лучше с ней держаться. — Так бы я посмотрел хоть на них, постаревших...

— Нет, Лэнс. Просто представь, сколько внимания привлечет лев Вольтрона. Нам это не нужно.

— Необязательно на льве. — Кит прямо видит, как тот воодушевляется найденной лазейкой. — Можно взять тот самолет, на котором вы нас с Ханком подвозили.

Пидж вздыхает, поправляет таким знакомым пиджевским движением очки и смягчается. Взгляд, голос, как будто добрая старшая сестра пытается достучатся до непутевого младшего брата:

— Слишком долго. Кроме того, — не давая возразить Лэнсу в очередной раз продолжает Пидж, — там очень маленький топливный бак. Ты просто не дотянешь до Кубы.

Кит слышит неясный шепот, пробежавший по толпе, что их окружает.

— Не нужно, Лэнс, — говорит Ханк, приобнимая его за плечо. — Правда, не стоит рисковать.

Лэнс кивает, как будто согласившись с их доводами. А у Кита внутри волнительно тянет.

 

Той же ночью его вырывает из сна эхо осторожных шагов по коридору за дверью и какое-то скверное предчувствие. Поднявшись с кровати, он торопливо влезает в комбинезон и тихо выбирается из комнаты. На какое-то мгновение все это выглядит как обыкновенная ночевка в замке, и ему даже кажется, что в коридоре из-за угла выйдет навстречу удивленный его поздними прогулками Коран. Однако коридоры пустые и полутемные, и вроде бы даже показалось, но Кит все равно зачем-то решает пройтись, раз и так не спится.

Что-то тянет его в ангар со львами, может, это Красный так зовет — он даже толком не понимает спросонья, но все-таки послушно идет туда. И уже только зайдя, понимает, с чего вдруг появилось это предчувствие: место Синего льва пустует. 

Лэнс, чтоб его. Самонадеянный и безответственный придурок, которому несколько раз за вечер повторили, что соваться во что-либо в этом времени — значит рисковать всем миром.

Так, ругаясь сквозь зубы, Кит сердито забирается в своего льва и хватается за гашетки.

Ночь над сельвой стоит густая и черная, вроде и без непогоды, но какая-то безлунная и беззвездная — только где-то у самого горизонта проглядывают безжизненные сиреневые огни галрианских вышек. Кит делает пару огромных кругов вокруг замка, слыша одни только настороженные крики местной живности в динамиках. При такой темноте не разобрать, есть ли поблизости в небе кто-то еще, кроме него. Интуитивно он заворачивает в сторону восточного побережья. Отсюда его не видно — до самого горизонта простираются сплошняком черные заросли. В Красном все это расстояние Кит смог бы покрыть за пару минут, если бы не боялся шумом двигателей привлечь внимание возможных патрулей.

На радаре абсолютная пустота: значит, Лэнс уже успел отлететь на порядочное расстояние. Несколько минут Кит раздосадованно гадает, куда того понесла нелегкая в глухую полночь, а потом на ум приходит, как тот буквально вымаливал разрешение слетать и проведать семью. Кажется, речь шла о Сантьяго-де-Куба, и Кит бы съел свой собственный баярд, если Лэнс отправился куда-то еще. 

— Вот же придурок, — бормочет он себе под нос. Внутри постепенно разрастается тревога. Подумав, Кит разворачивает окно сообщений и торопливо говорит: — Широ, Лэнс забрал Синюю и улетел, я за ним. Думаю, что он направляется домой, как только найду — свяжусь с вами. 

Сообщение уходит, и Кит отключает связь. После, выбрав место, чтобы по-тихому пересечь береговую линию, Кит отлетает подальше в море и решает так и двигаться вдоль неё, не уходя совсем далеко, чтобы в случае чего не потерять ориентиров и не тратить время на поиски обратного пути, но и не прижимаясь, чтобы с берега точно никто не смог бы заметить. 

Океан дышит далеко внизу размеренно и гулко, как живая черная пропасть без дна, и от неторопливого спокойного полета по прямой Кита немного клонит в сон, но даже так на душе все равно скребут кошки, а в голову лезут скверные мысли. 

До Кубы он добирается, когда черноту впереди вспарывает бледная полоса рассвета. Кит никогда не был особенно силен в географии, и поэтому невольно радуется этому обстоятельству: было бы просто провалом пытаться отыскать Лэнса где-нибудь в Доминикане. В бывшей Доминикане, если точнее. В этом чудовищном мире все теперь «бывшее», и даже Земля никакая не Земля больше, наверняка числится в списке просто сухой последовательностью галрианских символов и цифр.

Погода понемногу портится. У побережья Красный ныряет в облака, и Кит сперва напрягается с непривычки, а потом наоборот радуется дополнительной маскировке. Город выплывает из тумана невдалеке справа, и Кит как рад подбирает место, где бы бросить льва, когда подмечает знакомый отсвет голубого защитного купола. Выходит, Лэнс тоже решил не привлекать к себе внимания, которое было бы неизбежно, пролети он в Синей над городом.

Барьер активируется, как только Кит выбирается наружу и делает несколько шагов по размокшей темно-красной, глинистой земле. По шлему стучит дождик — пока еще слабый, но явно набирающий силу.

Следы Лэнса Кит обнаруживает почти сразу — суда по всему, тот решил держаться в стороне от дорог, пока возможно. Хоть тут поступил не совсем бестолково, с невольным одобрением думает Кит, хотя вся эта разумность бесполезна, если учитывать, что она проявилась в рамках огромной безрассудной глупости.

Его почти сразу напрягает какая-то навязчивая тишина. Не слышно даже птиц, только шумят вокруг деревья и кустарники. Через какое-то время след все-таки выводит к дороге, и первым бросается в глаза растрескавшийся, поросший травой асфальт, выдутый и явно давно никем не использовавшийся. Скоро появляются и первые брошенные дома. Людей по-прежнему не видно, только одинокая цепочка следов — и все.

Через четверть часа Кит ступает в город-призрак. От царящего в воздухе напряжения руки сами собой тянутся за баярдом, и уже через секунду он сжимает меч, больше для спокойствия, потому что вокруг по-прежнему ни души. Дома скалятся на него выбитыми стеклами, а следы Лэнса теряются под набирающим силу дождем.

Поплутав еще какое-то время, Кит окончательно приходит к выводу, что вокруг нет никого живого, и Лэнса тоже не наблюдается, так что набирает в грудь воздуха и зовет:

— Лэнс!

Отзывается только дождь барабанной дробью по осыпавшимся крышам.

— Лэнс! — кричит Кит еще раз.

И одновременно с этим, выходя из-за поворота, упирается взглядом в знакомый бело-голубой комбинезон. Лэнс стоит без движения, а перед ним дома обрываются в огромную пропасть без конца и края. Не пропасть, вернее, а бескрайнюю воронку, которую алая от дождя земля делает похожей на гигантскую зияющую рану. И нет там, впереди, ничего, ни домов, ни руин домов — как будто город просто взял и провалился, сгинул целиком. 

Внезапно Лэнс садится где стоял, прямо на землю, и Кит сперва пугается, что упал — но тот просто обхватывает колени и молча смотрит перед собой в пустоту.

— Лэнс, — опять зовет Кит, уже негромко.

Лэнс не отвечает, только неловко поднимается на ноги и бросается отряхивать перепачканный комбинезон. Он до странного не кажется шокированным — скорее каким-то растерянным.

— Широ попросил меня найти? — спрашивает он наконец. Потом стягивает с головы шлем и кулаком вытирает выступившую от влажности испарину. Надевает обратно. — Я не сбегал, я бы и так вернулся.

Кит качает головой.

— Нет, я сам заметил, что ты улетел.

— А-а, понятно.

Лэнс застывает на месте, на самом краю обрыва. Дождь усиливается, и Кит подходит ближе: жутковато смотреть, когда он стоит на такой нетвердой размокшей земле. Но Лэнсу, кажется, все равно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Кит осторожно. Не то чтобы он не догадывался, но почему-то кажется глупым озвучивать все самому.

— Ищу свою семью, — бесцветно пожимает плечами Лэнс.

— Лэнс... — оробев, начинает Кит, но тот обрывает раньше:

— Дай мне еще полчаса. Жалко дом, но я думаю, они должны были оставить сообщение где-нибудь, где я бы нашел. Похоже, из города все ушли.

Кит вздыхает. Полчаса вряд ли что-то решат, тем более, если судить по времени, их уже хватились в замке, и Широ наверняка прочел его сообщение. Мысль о Широ только усиливает общую неуверенность в себе: Кит понятия не имеет, как теперь следует поступить и, наверное, только потому с сомнением кивает.

Воронка выглядит странно. Он не сразу обращает на это внимания, но пока они с Лэнсом идут вдоль кромки, замечает, что здания, оказавшиеся у самой ее границы, срезало до середины, как ножом. Стекла повылетали, но сами стены стоят нетронутые, обнажив уцелевшую мебель, как внутренности или модель слишком реалистичного кукольного домика.

Лэнс ничего не говорит, и тишину сопровождает только шум дождя и чавканье сапог по грязи. И внезапно то странное, дурное предчувствие, мучившее Кита по дороге сюда, взвивается, как монотонный вой струны на высокой ноте.

— Стой! — окликает он, но Лэнс все-таки делает пару шагов до поворота, и там видно, что упирается в торчащую из земли покосившуюся невысокую стелу, похожую на белый клык, — а за ней сотни и тысячи таких же точно клыков, ощерившихся на них из земли и травы. 

Лэнс оборачивается к нему, каким-то обезоруженным жестом прижав руки к груди.

На белых разномастных камнях нет ни дат, ни имен — видимо, некому было вспомнить, и ни одно кладбище их не вместило бы, поэтому они тянутся нестройными рядами мимо домов, мимо красивой церкви с развалившейся крышей, мимо заросших садов, мимо пустынных улиц с растрескавшимся асфальтом и площадей, насколько хватает глаз. 

Кит подходит к Лэнсу и силой за плечи разворачивает к себе.

— Не смотри. Пойдем, — просит он. Тут же хочется побиться головой о стену: так по-идиотски это звучит в окружающей их могильной тишине.

— Нет, — шепчет Лэнс и мотает головой, оглядывается назад. — Нет, нет. Почему?

— Потому что нас ждут, — твердо отвечает Кит. Вернее, он пытается говорить твердо, но из-за дождя его, кажется, начинает потряхивать. Именно из-за дождя.

Лэнс отшатывается прочь:

— Ты что, не понимаешь?! — взвивается он. — Это же все из-за нас! Галра решили, что нас так получится выманить! Захватили планету! Превратили мой дом в чертово кладбище! Что мне теперь делать?! Что! Мне! Делать?!

Стекло на его шлеме снова запотело, так что Лэнс на середине тирады срывает его с головы и швыряет на землю. От шумного плюха Кит невольно вздрагивает, а потом пересиливает себя и шагает к нему, как только заканчиваются слова. Хочется встряхнуть его, сказать, чтобы успокоился, что им нужно вернуться назад, в замок, и что нужно сохранять рациональность, потому что только так они смогут вернуть все назад. Однако стоит ему коснуться ладонями опущенных плеч, и под ними Лэнс замирает, весь воплощенная тоска и боль, а потом первым вжимается в плечо, сильно, так что рука ноет, и глухо воет в него от бессилия, слабо ударив кулаком в бок. 

Так они и стоят. Руки ложатся на спину Лэнса тяжело, будто каменные, и в эту секунду Кит чувствует себя совершенно бесполезным, лишенным каких-то правильных, нужных эмоций, пустым. Ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы здесь вместо него был Широ, который точно подобрал бы нужные слова и сделал бы все правильно, заставил бы вернуться, воодушевил, успокоил — потому что это его долбаная работа. Но никакого Широ тут нет, только он, Кит, стоит и давит из себя одно-единственное неловкое:

— Все хорошо, — и тут же опускает голову. — Блин, что я несу...

Даже Лэнс в этот момент глупо хлюпает носом, словно спрашивает: «Нет, ну ты совсем идиот?» — потому что ну какое, к дьяволу «хорошо». Это просто самое конченное «нехорошо», с которым Кит сталкивался в жизни. Хуже, наверное, было бы только потерять собственную семью, но у Кита никогда ее, по сути, не было. Ему даже сравнить обрушившееся на голову чужое горе не с чем, такой вот он беспомощный дурак.

— Мы пока можем это исправить, понимаешь? — тихо объясняет он лэнсовой макушке, губы холодит вода с его волос. Лэнса трясёт. — Просто нужно поскорее вернуться назад, и мы просто не допустим такое будущее. Нужно только вернуться.

Лэнс дергано кивает, потом шмыгает еще раз, напоследок по-детски боднув в плечо, и отступает, чтобы наклониться за брошенным шлемом. Потом распрямляется, утирает раскрасневшиеся, опухшие глаза и озадаченно смотрит на Кита. Моргает пару раз. Кит готов поклясться, что это самое сбитое с толку, самое потерянное и печальное выражение лица, которое ему доводилось видеть. Такое, что сердце сжимается.

— Ты, что… ты плачешь? Из-за меня? — Лэнс заглядывает ему в лицо.

— Нет, — отрезает Кит и отводит глаза, а потом вовсе зажмуривается под его взглядом. — Дождь же.

Ко львам они поворачивают в молчании, Кит даже не говорит, что пора, Лэнс просто как будто понимает и послушно идет сам. Он выглядит ужасно подавленным, настолько, что кажется, будто ему наплевать и на дождь, и на огни галрианских баз, поблекшие за дождевой завесой.

Перед одной из облупившихся дверей он ненадолго останавливается.

— Тут жил наш школьный тренер по бейсболу.

— Ты играл? — спрашивает Кит. Лэнс почему-то не кажется ему похожим на спортсмена.

— Аутфилдером, — кивает Лэнс.

Кит изо всех сил не показывает, что понятия не имеет, о чем он, но Лэнс все равно догадывается сам и бледно ему улыбается.

— Мне нужно было поймать мяч.

— О. Ясно.

— Не говори об этом так невпечатленно, это офигительная позиция, и ты бы точно на такой не справился! — возмущается Лэнс. На секунду Кит даже рад вырвать его из этой липкой тоски, но Лэнс почти сразу снова уходит в свои невеселые мысли. 

Они бредут дальше, и иногда Лэнс начинает говорить. Рассказывает про осыпающийся фасад кинотеатра и про то, как водил туда на свидание девочку с дегтярно-черной кожей и странным именем, которое Кит не смог бы произнести даже под угрозой расстрела. Он рассказывает про то, как ходил в астрономический кружок и мечтал, что однажды будет покорять открытый космос. После продолжает — про дом, про запах крепкого табака из отцовской трубки, про белые простыни на ветру, про старую пальму с высохшими листьями, которые щекотали крыльцо, про маму и про редкие для этого времени года дожди, перебивая сам себя, замолкая и уходя в воспоминания.

И вместо потока его слов Кит слышит только конвертированное в них отчаяние.

Когда они возвращаются ко львам, дождь уже слабеет, и где-то над морем из-за облаков робко проглядывает солнце. Кита буквально мучает тот факт, что Лэнса сейчас придется оставить одного на время обратного перелета, но делать нечего, не ждать же, пока сюда остальные слетятся. 

В красном предсказуемо дожидаются сообщения, и открыт экстренный канал связи, так что едва Кит садится в кресло, как прямо перед ним раскрывается экран со взмыленным и недовольным Широ. Рядом разворачивается такой же — Лэнса. Тот на изображении выглядит даже хуже, чем в жизни: измученный, грязный и бледный с недосыпа, взгляд тухлый и неживой. Широ, наверное, и сам все понимает, потому что спрашивает только:

— Сколько вам времени нужно?

— Часа три, — отвечает Кит, все еще беспокойно поглядывая на Лэнса. — Если ничего не задержит.

— Хорошо, мы будем ждать в замке, — кивает ему Широ, а потом добавляет, как если бы читал мысли: — Лэнс, все в порядке. Я не злюсь. Будьте осторожны.

Лэнс кивает ему.

— Прости.

Едва связь между ними тремя прерывается и Кит поднимает льва в воздух, как перед глазами снова растягивается окно входящего вызова. На этот раз канал закрытый — видимо, Широ хочет поговорить с глазу на глаз.

— Кит, что вы нашли? — без предисловий спрашивает Широ.

Кит поджимает губы и хмуро качает головой:

— Город полностью уничтожен.

— Понятно… Я этого боялся. — Широ тяжело вздыхает, потом вымученно трет лицо здоровой рукой. — Пидж в такой ярости.

Киту так хочется оказаться с ними рядом, пусть даже и в опасной близости от Пидж, но признаваться в этом сейчас как-то неловко. И все-таки он через силу выдавливает из себя, тихо и опустошенно:

— Лучше бы тут был ты… Я просто не знал, что мне делать.

Широ невесело, но с пониманием улыбается:

— Но ты хотя бы не кричал на него?

— Эй, я же не идиот, — мигом раздражаясь, шипит на него Кит.

— Не идиот, — кивает Широ. — Извини, я несерьезно. Ты молодец, что нашел его. И все ты правильно сделал, — говорит он. 

Так трудно не верить Широ, его спокойному, уверенному голосу — но Кит все равно не может отделаться от мысли, что облажался. Надо было, думает он, просто втопить на полную и развернуть Лэнса обратно силой, а не играть самому в сыщика. Пусть бы Лэнс и позлился, но по крайней мере не пришлось бы сейчас страдать от неприятного чувства вины непонятно перед кем.

— Кит, — зовет его Широ напряженно, буквально выдернув окликом из мыслей. — Это не твоя вина, а моя, раз уж на то пошло. Возвращайтесь, мы будем ждать. И будьте осторожны, — повторяет он еще раз.

Кит кивает и говорит:

— Да.

Связь прерывается.

Когда они возвращаются к замку, Кит краем глаза видит по видеосвязи, как Лэнс замирает, прежде чем сойти на землю. В дверях замка застывает небольшая фигура Пидж. Все-таки она осталась такой же крохотной, как Кит ее помнит, только слегка раздалась в плечах. Лэнс смотрит в ту сторону с напряжением.

— Вы — два идиота, — произносит Пидж спокойно, как только они оказываются в достаточной близости.

— Пидж, Кит здесь ни при чем. Извини, — измотанно отвечает Лэнс. — Я просто не мог по-другому, мне нужно было...

Кит думает, как Пидж стала с возрастом похожа на Аллуру. Такая же властная, решительная, но если бы Аллура была здесь, она бы отчитала их, как маленьких, по полной. Пидж же просто кивает на извинения Лэнса.

— Вы должны осознать всю серьезность этого поступка. Если вы не вернетесь, то этого будущего уже будет не избежать. — Она говорит строго, но ее маленькая ладонь мягко ложится между лопаток Лэнса.

Кит замечает Ханка, маячащего в коридоре с виноватым лицом, он старается даже не смотреть на Лэнса. Как будто сам лично виноват в произошедшем. Может, если бы Лэнсу дали чуть больше информации тогда, за ужином, может... тогда бы он и не полетел. Неизвестно, это же Лэнс. Он мог полететь, чтобы убедиться собственными глазами. Что вообще творится в его голове большую часть времени, Кит не способен понять.

Но когда из своей комнаты выходит Широ, у Кита ощущение, что он барахтался в воде последние пару часов, а теперь наконец ему бросили спасательный круг, или под ногами он почувствовал твердую поверхность. Лэнс, кажется, испытывает что-то подобное, потому что вскидывает голову на свое имя и стремительно выбирается из полуобъятий Пидж.

— Кит. — Он уже боялся, что Широ его не позовет. Кит преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние в два прыжка, на мгновение настороженно оборачивается на Ханка и Пидж. Ханк одними губами произносит имя Лэнса, в его взгляде столько теплоты и заботы, но они все равно ощущаются чужими людьми. Как будто здесь, на Земле, у них троих — Кита, Лэнса и Широ — есть только они трое.

В комнате Лэнс уже не плачет, но беззащитно льнет к обнимающему его Широ. Кит чувствует себя неловко. Не нужно было, решает он, идти за ними; стоило остаться с Ханк и Пидж или вернуться в свою комнату. Но Широ протягивает к нему руку, и Кит неуверенно шагает к ним двоим, боясь разрушить атмосферу своим присутствием. Широ не церемонится, прижимает его к себе покрепче. Кит утыкается носом в плечо Лэнса, на макушке чувствует дыхание Широ. В глазах предательски щиплет: Кит не должен испытывать такое облегчение от простых объятий. Они стоят так пару минут, а потом не сговариваясь, вылезают из комбинезонов и укладываются в одну постель.

— Спасибо, — мямлит Лэнс. Он прижимается боком к Широ, а Кит лежит с другой стороны, отвернувшись от них двоих, но ему так приятно спиной ощущать тепло Широ и то, как лежит горячая рука Лэнса на его плече.

— Лэнс, нам всем это нужно было в той или иной степени, — просто говорит Широ. Кит бы не смог так легко в таком признаться, а Широ не парится. Кит еще теснее жмется к Широ, и тот, кажется, совсем не против. Его спокойный тон убаюкивает: — Мы вернемся и все исправим.

— Тебе я верю. — В голосе Лэнса слышна улыбка, его обычная, и еще один узелок в груди Кита ослабляется. — А ты обещаешь мне, маллет, что мы вернемся и все исправим?

Он поддразнивает, подначивает Кита вступить в перепалку. Какой же придурок. Кит не может сдержать улыбки. Он сжимает руку Лэнса на своем плече и на полном серьезе отвечает:

— Обещаю.

Проваливаясь в сон, он ловит себя на неясном ощущении, что хочет целиком раствориться в Широ и Лэнсе. Кит не особенно понимает это чувство и желание еще большей близости, так что просто убирает его подальше. Он подумает еще об этом. Но не сейчас.

***

Обретенное было спокойствие заканчивается на следующий же день, когда прямо с утра над базой раздается настойчивое гудение неизвестного летательного аппарата. Все как по команде задирают головы вверх, но за пышными кронами деревьев ничего толком не разглядеть.

— Это могут быть наши? — осторожно спрашивает Лэнс. Они даже обсудить вчерашний вечер толком не успели, он все еще сонный и немного заторможенный спросонья.

Пидж уже на ногах и ковыляет к замку, достав баярд из-за пояса. 

— Ни единого шанса, — грозно говорит она. — Это патруль.

Угрожающее гудение двигателя становится ниже, а круг, по которому летит патрульный корабль, как будто сужается. Пидж как раз забирается в Зеленую, когда патруль опускается еще ниже.

— Если ничего не сделать, то через полчаса он притащит с собой целую флотилию, — в нетерпении говорит Кит, но на первом же шаге к Красному его перехватывает Ханк: 

— Оставь это Пидж.

Зеленый лев тает в листве и тоже взмывает в воздух. На какое-то мгновение за гудением ничего не разобрать, а потом раздаются первые отзвуки воздушной дуэли.

— И что, мы будем просто сидеть тут и ждать? — спрашивает Кит с негодованием. 

Люди вокруг перекидываются настороженными взглядами и напряженно сжимают в руках оружие, но никто не шевелится. Над лагерем виснет тишина, разрываемая одними только выстрелами и шумом от виражей.

— Это часто случается? — осторожно спрашивает Лэнс у Ханка.

Тот качает головой:

— Нет, первый раз.

Кит слышит его ответ краем уха, все еще задрав голову к небу и силясь что-то рассмотреть за деревьями, но мысль о том, что это их с Лэнсом вылазка привлекла к лагерю внимание, настойчиво копошится в голове. Хочется отогнать ее, но чем дальше, тем сильнее Киту кажется, что это правда.

На следующие несколько минут все в лагере замирает без движения, и для напряженного, как взведенный курок, Кита нет ни ветра, ни криков птиц, только кровь от напряжения шумит в ушах — а потом сквозь него слышится надсадное гудение подбитого корабля. В стороне от лагеря трещат и с гулом ломаются деревья. Из груди вырывается протяжный выдох, и Кит понимает, что попросту забыл дышать.

Через пару долгих, как вечность, мгновений зеленый лев плавно опускается на пустую площадку перед замком. Из распахнутой пасти вылезает злая, как черт, Пидж.

— Это разведчик! — объявляет она. — Рано или поздно его хватятся, всем готовиться к бою. 

Широ подходит к ней первым.

— Как он на нас вышел?

— Понятия не имею. — Пидж говорит как-то слегка озадаченно. — Как будто случайно. Он явно не был готов ко встрече.

Поморщившись, она с досады пинает протезом какой-то корень и спотыкается на ровном месте.

— Нам стоит обследовать корабль, — предлагает Широ.

Пидж хмуро кивает, прикрыв глаза:

— Угу. Может, удастся залезть в бортовой компьютер.

Её слова о том, что разведчик оказался над лагерем по случайности, немного успокаивают Кита, но неприятное давящее чувство все равно остается сидеть где-то внутри.

Сельва понемногу оживает. Возвращаются крики птиц, и кроны деревьев больше не трепещут, растревоженные поднятым двигателями вихрем. Вчетвером они выбираются из лагеря, оставив Ханка руководить подготовкой к обороне.

— У нас больше нет времени, — озвучивает Пидж, когда они отходят достаточно далеко. — Нужно срочно придумать, как вас отправить назад.

Широ, прорубающий им путь впереди, оборачивается и открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Лэнс говорит первым:

— А как же вы?

— Когда вы вернетесь назад, эта реальность перестанет существовать, — поясняет Пидж. — Будет другое будущее.

— Да, но что…

— Как это возможно? Вернуть нас? — перебивает Кит.

— Я думала над тем, как вас переместили сюда, — отвечает Пидж, глядя на него вполоборота. — По всей видимости, галра использовали некий петлевой преобразователь квантовой гравитации, чтобы использовать энергию в уже существующей червоточине. Если мы сможем найти ту же червоточину и смоделировать аналогичный энергетический импульс, то вы переместитесь обратно.

Кит делает вид, что понял, с энтузиазмом вцепившись в финальное «переместитесь обратно». Пидж же понимает, о чем говорит — значит, все под контролем.

— Найти _ту же_ червоточину? — с недоверием уточняет Широ.

— Не совсем ту же, скорее, похожую, — кивает Пидж и пускается в долгие объяснения.

Судя по тому, как Широ на каком-то этапе ее объяснений окончательно перестает кивать и согласно угукать, Кит не одинок в том, что понимает из этого потока только предлоги и местоимения. Однако чем больше рассказывает Пидж, тем спокойнее ему делается. Хорошо что есть хоть кто-то, кто знает, как исправить то опасное положение, в котором они оказались — вместе с судьбой всего мира.

— Но там точно не было никакой червоточины, — удивленно говорит Широ, когда Пидж умолкает. — В нас просто выстрелили и все.

— Ты же не думаешь, что рядом с ней предусмотрен указатель с подсветкой, — фыркает Пидж. — Она могла быть рядом с вами, и вы не узнали бы, даже если случайно ткнулись туда львиной задницей. Это не алтеанский, портал, скорее, — она задумчиво постукивает пальцем по подбородку, а потом сжимает кулаки перед собой, — как две разных области в пространстве, которые на секунду соприкоснулись между собой.

Кулаки разжимаются, и она звонко хлопает в ладоши.

— Я ничего не понял, — негромко бубнит Лэнс. Кит от души готов подписаться под каждым словом.

Наконец впереди показывается подбитый корабль.

С виду он кажется почти даже целым, но подойдя ближе, Кит замечает слабый дым и искры фиолетовой галрианской энергии из-под щитка, накрывающего двигатель. Внутри горит слабый аварийный свет и за пультом управления, повиснув на ремне безопасности, сидит еще живой пилот. Лицо галра залито кровью, и он медленно моргает, спокойно глядя на то, как они заходят по одному в кабину. Сиплое дыхание эхом отталкивается от стен.

Пидж подходит ближе.

— Кто и зачем тебя послал? — требовательно спрашивает она, схватив его за шиворот.

Галра безмолвно шевелит окровавленными губами и вяло откидывает голову на спинку кресла.

— Чтоб тебя, — тихо ругается Пидж, берет в руки его крупную массивную ладонь и укладывает её на сенсорную панель, активируя бортовой компьютер.

Пилот не шевелится, и все так же в тишине наблюдает за ними. Лэнс не выдерживает первым:

— Может, стоит как-то… обезвредить его?

— М? — Пидж даже не оборачивается, глядя в раскрывшееся окно с ползущими вверх строчками программного кода. — А, сам скоро умрет.

От спокойствия в её голосе сразу делается не по себе, и в кабине повисает неловкая и напряженная тишина, нарушаемая только прерывистым сиплым дыханием умирающего галра. Киту хочется наплевать на все, достать меч и закончить дело самому, но он глядит на ненастоящую ногу Пидж, а потом на ум ему приходит картина пустого и мертвого Сантьяго-де-Куба, белых могильных камней без дат и имен, вспоминаются люди, порабощенные или загнанные в угол в неравной войне, и он почему-то не двигается с места.

Некоторое время Пидж молча занимается поиском нужной информации. От нечего делать Лэнс усаживается на пол в углу, а Широ выбирается наружу, сказав перед уходом:

— Я покараулю, мало ли.

Кит же продолжает исподтишка следить за пилотом. Тот прикрывает глаза, спокойно и даже как-то безмятежно, словно бы смирившись со своей участью, дыхание его постепенно делается все медленнее и слабее. Лэнс поднимается с места и подходит ближе. Кажется, ему тоже очень некомфортно, но, как и Кит, он молчит.

Через четверть часа дыхание пилота становится совсем тихим, голова безвольно повисает, и все тело как-то обмякает, расслабляется. Кит косится в сторону Лэнса, но тот отворачивается, скорбно поджав брови и закусив губу. 

— Готово, — наконец объявляет Пидж. — Ребят!

Возвращается Широ. Он тоже бросает короткий взгляд на мертвого пилота и тоже ничего не говорит, сразу спрашивает:

— Что там?

— В общем, — начинает Пидж, — судя по общей базе данных о проведенных операциях, десять лет назад в том сражении галра действительно применили экспериментальное оружие. Они использовали энергию квинтессенции, чтобы выбросить вас из львов в другое время, но, судя по всему, командующий флотом генерал облажался. — Она хмыкает. — Заркон, наверное, был вне себя, когда он вместо того, чтобы выкинуть вас, куда-то перебросил еще и львов. Забавно. Надеюсь, ему досталось.

— Есть какие-то данные о самом оружии? — спрашивает Широ.

— Да, — кивает Пидж и с долей восторженности добавляет: — Гениально и просто! Думаю, мы с Ханком смогли бы собрать подобный преобразователь, но, — продолжает она уже менее радостно, — нам понадобятся модули для импульсного преобразования квинтэссенции. И чистая квинтэссенция тоже.

— Это же все завалялось в замке, да? — с надеждой уточняет Лэнс.

Пидж глядит на него, скептически приподняв бровь.

— Нет, Лэнс, не завалялось.

— Тогда что дальше? — спрашивает ее Широ. 

— Квинтэссенция в чистом виде используется для работы тяжелых галрианских судов, — закусив в задумчивости ноготь, отвечает ему Пидж. Взгляд у нее наполовину отсутствующий, как будто она и здесь, и одновременно где-то далеко, не с ними, обдумывает свалившуюся на голову информацию.

— О, тех самых тяжелых галрианских судов, которых просто завались в Солнечной системе, да? — все еще не теряет оптимизма Лэнс.

— Ага, аж ни одного. — Пидж закатывает глаза и возвращается к выведенной на экран информации.

Кит, вроде, и не надеялся на то, что неведомый преобразователь окажется прямо на этом разведывательном корабле, но все равно хмурится от того, насколько стремительно усложняется казавшийся нормальным план.

— Если, — неуверенно начинает Пидж, но потом продолжает уже решительнее: — Если нас и правда обнаружили, и мы дадим понять, что боеспособны и не собираемся сдаваться, то галра точно пригонят сюда флот, чтобы подавить восстание.

— Нет! — мигом напрягается Широ. — Это ставит вас всех и все сопротивление под угрозу.

— Какая разница, — пожимает плечами Пидж. Она выглядит очень спокойной. — Мы здесь собираемся менять будущее, а не исправлять то, что уже обречено, верно?

Киту неприятна даже сама мысль о тех людях, которых они при таком раскладе могут автоматически принести в жертву плану. Упрямую тишину между ними четырьмя можно резать ножом.

— Не тупите, ну, — раздражается Пидж, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Нас так и так обнаружили, мы так и так под угрозой, что изменится, если мы просто это используем, чтобы отправить вас в свое время?

Широ кивает, хотя видно, что идея ему все еще не особенно приятна:

— Ладно, — и потом, подумав, добавляет: — Какой у нас план? Нападать в лоб рискованно .

— Ага, — соглашается Пидж и закусывает губу. — Хм… Мы могли бы использовать этот корабль. Думаю, Ханк может придумать, как поднять его в воздух. А с биометрией пилота, — она бросает короткий взгляд на безжизненное тело, — нас пропустят на борт.

— Мы сможем использовать эффект неожиданности, — согласно кивает ей Кит. Неприятное тревожное чувство так и не отпускает до конца, но он заставляет себя забыть об этом и сосредоточиться на деле.

***

Следующие пару дней база похожа на растревоженный муравейник. Часть обитателей, не способных сражаться, перебрасывают еще глубже в лес, остальные же готовятся к новой волне галрианского вторжения. Два или три раза в небе появляются новые одиночные корабли, и пока что их атаки с легкостью получается отбивать, однако висящее в воздухе напряжение постепенно нарастает.

Кит по возможности помогает остальным, но большую часть времени просто мечется, как тигр в клетке: такое ожидание просто невыносимо. Широ и Лэнс, похоже, тоже ощущают это напряжение, и поэтому так же имитируют чрезвычайную занятость, а по ночам они втроем собираются и дружно валятся на постель, буквально отключаясь из-за этой эмоциональной усталости ровно в тот момент, когда головы касается подушка.

Ханк и Пидж с еще парой «рукастых», как они говорят, ребят целыми днями пропадают в лесу в попытке заставить галрианский корабль снова летать.

Под конец третьего дня на выходе из замка Кит сталкивается с чрезвычайно довольной Пидж.

— Готово, — говорит она. — Аппарат на ходу, и, если верить сообщениям галра, флот уже в пределах Солнечной системы.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спрашивает Широ из-за спины, заставив Кита вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Судя по их скорости, завтра до конца дня они будут на орбите, — прикидывает Пидж. — Но, честно говоря, я бы не стала этого дожидаться. Разведчики постоянно курсируют туда-сюда с флагмана, так что не думаю, что мы привлечем к себе внимание, если вылетим как можно скорее.

— Согласен, — кивает Широ.

— Ханк вызвался остаться здесь и помочь с обороной, если что, — говорит Пидж. — Сомневаюсь, что галра будут сложа руки ждать флота и не нападут, пока нас не будет.

Словно подтверждая ее слова, откуда-то издалека доносится гул истребителей. Новый налет. И так невовремя. Кит даже не успевает выругаться, когда с границ базы доносятся первые звуки выстрелов.

— Черт! — угрюмо ругается Пидж.

— Нужно торопиться, — подгоняет Широ. — Где Лэнс? Лэнс!

Кит понятия не имеет, обращен ли вопрос к нему, но все равно пожимает плечами. В последний раз они виделись еще в обед. Пидж качает головой, торопливо шагая в сторону выхода из лагеря:

— У нас нет времени.

Над головой стрекочут выстрелы, слышен раскатистый рык желтого, грохот и вой. Кругом полная неразбериха. Деревья то тут, то там трещат, когда заряды попадают в кору и ветки. 

Когда они подбегают к границе лагеря, сражение немного смещается в сторону. Часовые стоят, задрав стволы ружей в небо и напряженно глядя в прицелы — видимо, пытаются следить за тем, что происходит наверху. Пидж кивает им на прощание, одного торопливо хлопает по плечу.

— Продержитесь до завтра любой ценой, — просит она. Повстанец молча кивает. — И если увидите Лэнса, передайте ему, что мы улетели.

— Извинитесь перед ним от нас, — виновато добавляет Широ.

Кит молчит, только думает о том, как Лэнс, должно быть, все равно обидится, что они его не отыскали. 

Когда они добираются до расчищенной площадки, на которой ждет корабль, небо над головой уже алеет, а звуки боя почти успевают стихнуть.

— Готовы? — спрашивает Широ, перед тем они забираются на борт. Кит и Пидж единодушно кивают: как будто у них были другие варианты.

Кресло пилота доверяют Киту. Предварительно Пидж что-то делает с консолью, и, припомнив ее слова про галрианскую биометрию, Кит не стремится заглядывать к ней через плечо и проверять, что именно она прикладывает к считывающей панели, чтобы запустить двигатели.

Корабль поднимается в воздух. Уже на борту приходит мандраж, однако спустя полчаса ровного полета без каких-либо происшествий Кита немного отпускает. В иллюминатор видно, как постепенно удаляется и темнеет с их стороны ночная Земля, и в кабине тоже делается темнее. 

Через несколько часов, когда Землю давно уже не различить в небе, на радаре показывается множество мелких кораблей — и один значительно крупнее. Через четверть часа Кит уже может различить их своими глазами. Пидж подходит к нему и наклоняется рядом.

— По идее, они должны будут запросить наш идентификационный код, — говорит она.

Запрос действительно приходит через несколько минут, и когда Пидж отправляет ответ, с флагмана приходит стандартное разрешение на посадку. 

В этот момент Кит внезапно обнаруживает, что на лбу за это короткое время выступила испарина. Широ тоже облегченно вздыхает. Если бы кто-то что-то заподозрил, они бы были попросту обречены втроем против целого флота на этом крошечном суденышке. Теперь Кит уже неторопливо подводит корабль к флагману, который и издали выглядел внушительно, а вблизи просто раздавливает его своими исполинскими размерами.

— Мы правда собираемся обследовать эту махину втроем? — на всякий случай уточняет Кит.

— Нет, — отвечает Пидж. — Вдвоем. Я буду вас направлять, — она с глухим металлическим звуком стучит кулаком по протезу: — Все равно на этой подпорке далеко не уйду, только тормозить вас буду.

Кит искоса поглядывает на нее. Ему все еще странно и непривычно видеть ее такой… другой. И дело даже не в том, что он когда-либо относился к ней со снисхождением — это было бы очень глупо с учетом того, сколько всего она сделала для их команды — но то была именно что другая Пидж, не тронутая этим жестоким временем, не изуродованная им необратимо. Перед ней он не чувствовал такого странного трепета и такой неловкости. Постоянного желания попросить прощения за то, что в этом времени оказались изо всех паладинов только они трое, а Пидж и Ханк вдвоем были вынуждены вынести всю тяжесть минувшего десятилетия на своих плечах.

Перед ними открывается дверь одного из ангаров, и Кит медленно заводит корабль внутрь. Внутри никого, только стройные ряды таких же, как этот, кораблей и других, крупнее и иначе вооруженных — похоже, истребителей. И все это полчище предназначается для того, чтобы окончательно стереть последний очаг сопротивления тирании галра.

Широ опускает стекло шлема, и Кит повторяет за ним. Втроем они выбираются наружу, где Пидж, подобравшись к терминалу, вмонтированному в стену ангара, раскрывает свой лэптоп.

— Дайте мне пару минут, — просит она и усаживается на пол, подключаясь к терминалу. — Нужно понять, где то, что мы ищем, и я смогу корректировать ваш маршрут.

Оставив её там, Кит следом за Широ тихо выбирается из ангара. Коридор перед ними пустует, но сам корабль явно не пуст — где-то в отдалении слышится эхо чьих-то разговоров, гулкие и ритмичные шаги дронов, сигналы внутренней системы корабля.

Внезапно Широ резко бросается за угол и дергает Кита за собой, вжимая всем телом в стену. Мимо проходят двое.

— И чего нас выдернули на какую-то колонию? — с зевком спрашивает один другого. — Скукотища с этими перелетами.

— Говорят, там видели львов Вольтрона, — отвечает ему второй. — Так что скоро разомнемся. 

— Серьезно?!

— Тише ты, еще капитан услышит, — шикает первый. — Не положено мне это обсуждать.

Голоса постепенно удаляются, и Кит позволяет себе вздохнуть. Широ отступает назад.

— Пидж, слышала? — спрашивает он тихо.

— Ага, — на удивление спокойно откликается Пидж. — Нет повода не ускориться. Вам, кстати, дальше налево.

Так они и движутся в тишине, прерываемой только ее тихими командами в динамике. Через некоторое время в Ките разрастается робкая надежда на то, что все так и пройдет тихо и спокойно — и ровно в этот момент они, свернув за угол, буквально лоб в лоб сталкиваются с шестью дронами. Широ как будто только этого и ждал — двое самых ближних к нему даже не успевают оружия выхватить, когда он отправляет одного в короткий полет до ближайшей стены, а другому сносит голову ударом руки.

Кит тоже не остается в долгу и бросается наперерез следующему, рубанув наискось мечом, прыгает в сторону, когда оставшаяся функциональной троица принимается палить по ним из бластеров. Широ, пригнувшись, сбивает с ног еще одного и вырубает с короткого и точного удара. 

Когда с оставшимися двумя тоже покончено, они быстро сгружают их в ближайший тупик, чтобы подольше не привлекать к себе внимания, и продолжают двигаться вперед. 

Не позднее, чем минут через пять оба вздрагивают от громкого оповещения:

— Внимание всем членам экипажа: обнаружены нарушители в грузовом отсеке. При столкновении открыть огонь на поражение, — монотонно произносит механический голос.

— Блин, — говорит Кит.

— Блин, — недовольно повторяет Пидж в динамике. — Так, предлагаю поменять план, раз вас все равно заметили. Широ, сможешь вырезать дыру в полу на два яруса вниз?

— Да, — коротко отвечает Широ.

Его протез загорается фиолетовым, и меньше чем через минуту он уже свешивается вниз проверить, нет ли там кого. Коридор ярусом ниже оказывается пустым, а вот в следующем приходится вырубить слишком беспечного охранника. 

Не останавливаясь, они несутся дальше. Все смешивается в кучу — однообразные коридоры, фиолетовый свет с потолка, немногочисленные противники, через которых они чуть ли не перескакивают на бегу, пока рука Широ рассекает воздух, как фиолетовый смазанный веер.

— Направо или налево? — спрашивает он у очередной развилки.

— Направо. Черт, прости, налево, потом до конца коридора и упретесь в дверь хранилища. Осторожнее, там, скорее всего, охрана, — торопливо отвечает Пидж. — Отключусь ненадолго, — добавляет она уже тише. — У меня тут тоже гости.

Охрана и правда есть: два здоровых галра издалека встречают их выстрелами. Широ зигзагом бросается к ним по коридору, подныривает одному под руку и сжимает пальцами корпус бластера, так что тот расползается от жара бесформенной кляксой. Второй теряет пару драгоценных секунд, боясь попасть в товарища, когда его прыжком сбивает с ног Кит и безо всякого меча несколькими сильными ударами по голове отправляет баиньки.

Двери хранилища раскрываются перед ними, и остается только таращиться от удивления, потому что размером оно с небольшой стадион, только забито стеллажами до потолка. Где-то наверху слышится приближающееся гудение мелких охранных дронов.

— Фух, минуту, сейчас мы это все отключим, — раздается в ушах слегка запыхавшийся голос Пидж, и от накатившего облегчения Киту хочется сесть на пол.

Жужжание дронов стихает. 

— Скажи мне, что ты знаешь, как выглядит нужная нам штука, — вырывается у Кита невольно. 

Рядом с головой опускается дрон, похожий на тот, который, помнится, Пидж когда-то, еще до первого серьезного сражения с галра, таскала с собой по замку и называла другом.

— Давай посмотрим, — со знакомым энтузиазмом и нетерпением говорит Пидж. 

И от этого совершенно детского восторга перед чем-то новым на какую-то безумную секунду Киту кажется, что по ту сторону их канала ей снова прежние пятнадцать и что это все просто еще одна миссия в их долгой войне с галра. Что где-то далеко их дожидается с новостями Аллура, которая при встрече обязательно скажет своим знакомым, слишком правильным и вместе с тем мягким говором: «Отличная работа, паладины».

Почему-то именно сейчас его настигает запоздалое острое желание как можно скорее вернуть все назад, и почему-то это «назад» подразумевает именно открытый космос, залитые голубым светом коридоры алтеанского замка, будни в тренировочном зале или в кресле пилота красного льва. Почему-то не Землю. Не далекий оставленный дом. Не красивую мечту.

— Так, квинтэссенция лежит в конце зала, — сообщает Пидж уже прежним, «взрослым» тоном, вырвав Кита из этой короткой иллюзии. — А модули справа, через девятнадцать стеллажей от вас. Это такие… типа металлические цилиндры.

— Я за квинтэссенцией, — вызывается Кит. 

Широ кивает ему.

Стеллажи тянутся в черноту, и Киту кажется, что он так и будет идти и этот коридор не кончится никогда. По бокам выставлены целые батареи из галрианских запчастей, необходимые, по видимости, чтобы обслуживать флот прямо в космосе без необходимости куда-либо возвращаться на ремонт.

Одинокая колба с квинтэссенцией, окруженная силовым барьером, и правда ждет его в самом конце. Она меньше тех, которые ему приходилось видеть раньше: внутри, висящие в вакууме, мягко светятся всего несколько фиолетовых капель — похоже, что для двигателей галрианских судов достаточно и такого маленького количества.

— Квинтэссенция тут, — говорит он. — Поможешь с барьером, Пидж?

Слышно, как Широ тяжело вздыхает в микрофон:

— Вижу модули. Пидж, как мы это потащим? Нам нужен только один?

— Два. Я хочу быть уверенной, что если что-то не сработает, у нас будет вторая попытка, — слегка виноватым тоном отвечает ему Пидж и тут же переключается на Кита: — Кит, дай мне пару минут, у меня пока нет такого уровня доступа.

Кит терпеливо ждет. Вскоре из-за ближайшего стеллажа к нему выплывает кроха-дрон. Он делает пару кругов над барьером, и в конце концов окружающий его фиолетовый свет постепенно затухает.

— Готово. Поторопитесь.

Подхватив колбу, Кит торопится обратно к выходу. Там его уже дожидается Широ с двумя огромными металлическими цилиндрами в руках.

— О, нет.

Он переглядывается с Широ, и понимает, что тот тоже не представляет, как с таким грузом возвращаться обратно через половину корабля, пока их ищут буквально всем флотом.

— Пидж, мы просто не дойдем с этими модулями, это невозможно, они нас слишком замедлят, — говорит Широ безрадостно.

Пидж ненадолго замолкает, и Киту представляется, как она хмуро кусает губы и сосредоточенно смотрит в экран лэптопа, выискивая для них пути отхода.

— С вами рядом есть ремонтный ангар, — наконец говорит она. — Как раз для того, чтобы не таскать далеко крупные детали при починке. Я подлечу туда и заберу вас, но я не смогу вас направлять, придется запомнить маршрут.

Чем дальше, тем менее удачной кажется Киту идея по-тихому пробраться на галрианский флагман — но передумывать уже точно поздно. Широ вручает ему один из модулей, от веса которого возмущенно ноют плечи и мышцы рук, и они выходят из хранилища.

— Не гарантирую, что вам никто не встретится, — говорит Пидж напоследок, и эти слова оказываются пророческими, едва они открывают дверь ремонтного отсека.

Там их уже ждут. В лицо упирается сразу несколько пистолетов, вперед из-за отряда дронов выступает видный галра в форме старшего офицера.

— Так я и думал, — говорит он самодовольно. — Паладины Вольтрона. Какая удача!

Кит не уверен, что слышит его голос, а не читает по губам, так сильно стучит кровь в ушах. 

— Широ! Кит! — перепуганно окликает Пидж, и из-за слишком высоких панических ноток ее голос снова кажется Киту каким-то совсем детским.

«Если мы сейчас умрем, то Вселенная обречена», — думает Кит какой-то не слишком ему свойственной холодной отстраненностью. — «И если мы провалимся, тоже». В последний момент он успевает пожалеть, что они все-таки не отыскали тогда в лагере Лэнса. А потом время замирает в одной-единственной тягучей секунде, когда он, сжав пальцы на колбе с квинтэссенцией, размахивается и швыряет ее прямо в лицо ошарашенному галра.

Все вокруг движется как в замедленной съемке. Вот Широ пинком отправляет свой цилиндр, и тот катится прямо под ноги рванувшимся к ним дронам. Вот офицер с ужасом кричит:

— Нет! — и в монструозном прыжке перехватывает падающую колбу в миллиметре от пола. 

И время снова срывается на бег, как будто ускоряясь сильнее прежнего. Вокруг сверкают вспышки выстрелов, и Кит, не успев выхватить меч, роняет свою ношу на пол и тут же бьет ближайшего дрона просто кулаком, и это больше похоже на уличную драку в узком переулке, чем на настоящий бой на смерть.

Прыгнув вперед, он вцепляется в колбу в руках офицера, и тот предсказуемо не пускает, так и барахтаясь под Китом на полу. Наверное, со стороны они смотрятся донельзя глупо, потому что просто тянут колбу, скрипя зубами, каждый на себя — и Кит с ужасом понимает, что галра гораздо сильнее, когда шальной выстрел попадает тому в плечо, и он, болезненно охнув, наконец разжимает пальцы. 

— Кит! — кричит Широ.

Подскочив на ноги, Кит чуть не вслепую из-за вспышек выстрелов несется на его голос, отбиваясь на ходу от преграждающих путь дронов. Перед глазами ползет вниз массивная дверь, и Кит в последний момент бросается на пол и оставшиеся несколько метров буквально проезжает на спине по полу — а потом дверь с шипением закрывается до конца, и Широ что есть силы бьет по панели управления, вырывая ее с проводами из стены.

Кит лежит на полу и пытается отдышаться, слушая топот и крики по ту сторону. Пальцы по инерции до судорог сжимают чудом уцелевшую квинтэссенцию.

— Пидж, — зовет Широ.

— У вас все в порядке? — тут же откликается та взволнованно.

— Да. Только теперь у нас только одна попытка, — отвечает Широ.

От второго цилиндра их отрезает дверь, и будь это возможно, Кит бы все равно не стал даже пытаться ее открыть.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Пидж. — Ничего, справимся. Главное, что она у нас есть. Я буду ждать вас, ребята.

***

База повстанцев встречает их темнотой и тишиной, видимо, галра решили все-таки дождаться флота и не тратить ресурсы на такие пробные вылазки. Судя по часам, с их отлета прошло чуть больше суток. Время, отведенное на подготовку к войне, вышло.

Еще на подлете Пидж по открытому каналу просит не открывать огонь, поэтому их посадка не привлекает к себе особенного внимания.

На площадке у замка встречает их только Ханк. Рука его перебинтована, но он шевелит пальцами, показывая, что ранение совсем несерьезное.

— У нас больше нет времени, — говорит Пидж, едва они спускаются по трапу. — Вам нужно забирать Лэнса и улетать отсюда прямо сейчас.

— Галра на подлете? — спрашивает Ханк, нахмурившись.

— Дышат в спину. — Пидж поджимает губы. — Нужно уводить людей в замок.

В Ките поднимается протест и негодование.

— Мы никуда не полетим, пока вы тут остаетесь в опасности! — рычит он.

Пидж разворачивается ответить, явно что-то резкое, но первым подает голос Широ:

— А где Лэнс?

Лицо Ханка делается каким-то тоскливым и очень виноватым, рот приоткрывается, как будто он подбирает слова, и на Кита в эту секунду словно падает небо. Пока Ханк не начинает говорить, внутри все замирает, как натянутая до самого предела струна: лишняя секунда — и лопнет ко всем чертям.

— Он ранен, — бьет в уши, и Кит со вздохом прикрывает глаза. На плечо опускается рука Широ.

— Где он?

— Идем.

Лэнс лежит в постели поверх одеяла. Комбинезон его распорот на животе, под дырой виден белый бинт, уже успевший пропитаться кровью. Зайдя к нему, Кит слышит, как за спиной деликатно закрывается дверь, и Ханк вместе с Пидж уходят от них дальше по коридору, обсуждая детали своего преобразователя.

— Надеюсь, вам теперь очень стыдно, — сощурившись, говорит Лэнс вместо приветствия.

В голове при виде его, пусть и потрепанного, но живого, срабатывает какой-то идиотский тумблер, и Кит словно со стороны слышит собственный голос:

— Что, подстрелил сам себя ради этой фразы? 

— Ах ты чертов сукин сын! — возмущается Лэнс, правда голос у него все равно какой-то вялый, а губы сухие и совсем бледные, бескровные. — Сначала, значит, сбегаете, не дождавшись…

— Так вышло, — говорит Широ, присаживаясь рядом с ним на кровать и ласково кладет на лоб руку. — Мне очень жаль.

— Пустяки, — бурчит Лэнс и прикрывает под его пальцами глаза. Веки у него кажутся совсем прозрачными, так что на просвет видно сетку из тонких сизых капилляров. — Вы-то как, справились сами?

— Да, — кивает Широ. — Чуть не провалили все, — добавляет он, и Кит про себя ворчит, что, мол, это мог бы и пропустить. — Нам нужно улетать как можно скорее. Флот галра скоро будет здесь. Ты сможешь?

— А у меня есть выбор? — фыркает Лэнс. — Конечно смогу, куда вы без меня.

Кит чувствует себя совсем по-дурацки, так и продолжая стоять у двери, поэтому подходит к нему и разглаживает складочку на одеяле, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять в непосредственной близости от Лэнса. Трогать его, такого, отчего-то жутко, как будто каким-нибудь неловким движением Кит может только сильнее усугубить его состояние.

В дверь настойчиво стучат.

— Ребята, пора, — зовет Пидж снаружи.

Широ осторожно приобнимает Лэнса за талию и помогает сесть.

— Готов? — спрашивает он.

— Всегда готов, — отшучивается Лэнс, но лицо у него при этом очень кислое.

Забросив руку Широ на плечо, он осторожно свешивает ноги с кровати, и потом они поднимаются на ноги. На первом же шаге Лэнс болезненно охает, запнувшись и едва не повиснув на руке Широ, и просит:

— Подними руку выше.

Широ поднимает, и они так и выходят в обнимку из каюты. Кит, по-прежнему чувствуя себя каким-то случайным свидетелем происходящего, медленно идет следом. Львы встречают их с нетерпеливо горящими глазами, как будто тоже говоря: пора убираться отсюда. 

Пидж и Ханк дожидаются их здесь же. Оба приветливо улыбаются. Они уже переоделись в свои доспехи — те выглядят куда более поношенными, чем у Кита и Широ (Лэнс с распоротой окровавленной дырой на животе не в счет), но оба они, и Пидж, и Ханк, несут их с какой-то особенной гордостью.

— Лэнс, дружище, — мягко окликает Ханк и подходит осторожно обняться. — Прости, если бы у нас было больше времени, то я бы уложил тебя в капсулу.

— Да брось, — слабо улыбается ему Лэнс. — Вот вернусь назад, тогда и подлатают. Будет клевый шрам, девчонкам нравится.

Кит сощуривается на него, но молчит. Девчонкам, посмотрите-ка, нашел время.

— Ага, — кивает Ханк тем временем, а потом вдруг отчего-то смущается. — Ты не мог бы… — Он судорожно вздыхает, а потом дает Лэнсу сложенный вчетверо клочок бумаги. — Передашь это юному мне как-нибудь? — Он запускает пальцы в волосы и смеется от неловкости: — Маленькое наставление, раз уж есть такая возможность.

Лэнс неуверенно кивает, потом косится на Пидж:

— Это не нарушит какой-нибудь пространственно-временной континуум?

Пидж громко фыркает и закатывает глаза. А потом тоже шагает к ним и по очереди крепко жмет руку. К спине зеленого льва у нее за спиной наспех примотана свежесобранная пушка, вокруг еще бегают рабочие, наспех приваривая что-то и доделывая в последнюю секунду.

— Я рада, что мы с вами все-таки встретились, — говорит Пидж напоследок и печально им улыбается. — Пора?

В эту секунду Кит изо всех сил хочет верить в то, что для нее новое будущее будет каким-нибудь особенно светлым. Без войны, без боли и без этой почти старческой обреченности во взгляде. Даже не верится, что ей всего двадцать пять.

Рассевшись по львам, они наконец взлетают. Лэнс с бокового экрана смотрит вяло и болезненно, но Синяя вполне уверенно держится в строю. Формацию они не соблюдают, в голове колонны на этот раз держится Пидж, потому что она одна знает точные координаты нужного им места. 

Едва они оказываются в верхних слоях атмосферы, Кит боковым зрением подмечает движение на радаре. Покосившись в ту сторону, он наконец видит его — галрианский флот. Целая армада из кораблей, окруживших исполинский флагман и массивную станцию-спутник. Схватившись за гашетки, он разворачивает льва в ту сторону, но перед ним в эту же секунду вырастает массивная тень. Это желтый, выбившись из строя, летит туда, к кораблям.

— Кит! — настойчиво окликает Широ, когда Кит было подрывается за Ханком. — Вернись в строй.

— Что? — ошарашенно переспрашивает Кит. — Ты это серьезно? Широ! Они же все там погибнут, если не помочь! Мы могли бы собрать Вольтрона, тогда у них был бы шанс...

Тут уже не выдерживает Пидж:

— Маленький самоуверенный сопляк! — рычит она яростно, а в глазах блещут злые слезы. — Забыл, для чего это, или напомнить про шансы?! Ханк рискует всем ради твоей безопасности, так что имей, мать твою, уважение и тащи свою задницу сюда немедленно, или я сама ее притащу!

— Помедленнее, я записываю, — со слабой усмешкой просит Лэнс.

Ханк по связи неловко смеется, а потом лицо его становится серьезным: до желтого льва долетают первые выстрелы. Кит раздувает от негодования ноздри, с тоской глядя на то, как лев уходит в сторону, увлекая от них вереницу кораблей. Потом Кит через силу разворачивается.

Земля остается позади. Позади остаются корабли, которые Ханк так и не отпускает от себя, чтобы не дать пуститься в погоню. И желтый лев тоже остается позади, медленно потонув в их комарином облаке. В какой-то момент связь с ним прерывается, и серьезное лицо Ханка пропадает с экрана, тогда Кит окончательно перестает оборачиваться назад.

Вдалеке проплывает Луна — белая, желтая и серая, вся в рытвинах и кратерах, и лица, как с поверхности Земли, на ней отсюда не видно. Кит старается просто отключить мысли и лететь куда нужно, но не выходит. Если бы они переговаривались, то, может, и получилось бы — а так Широ молча глядит вперед, лицо у него суровое и какое-то непроницаемое, Лэнс, кажется, полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы оставаться в сознании — лоб у него покрыт испариной, глаза влажные, больные, а Пидж смотрит перед собой невидящим взглядом, полным тоски и раскаяния. 

По-хорошему, из них всех только она одна на самом деле лишилась сегодня друга. И многих других еще лишится, пока они успеют добраться до нужного места — потому что сделала такой вот сознательный выбор за них за всех. Если на крохотной базе повстанцев посреди непролазной сельвы до сих пор остался кто-то живой. Девочка-Покахонтас. Парень, отобравший у них баярды. Мужчина, неизменно дежуривший у границы лагеря. Те, чьих имен Кит так и не запомнил, потому что на Земле они не казались ему достаточно важными. Люди, которые умрут для того, чтобы он мог вернуться назад.

Через некоторое время впереди появляется красный огонек. Сперва крошечный, не крупнее горошины, потом вырастает до размера мяча для гольфа, затем яблока, а после — блинчика (кажется, в последний раз Кит ел на завтрак блины еще в столовой Гарнизона). Так они добираются до Марса. У самого края маленькой неровной точкой висит совсем не похожий на Луну Фобос.

— Мы добрались, — говорит Пидж глухо. — Остановитесь здесь точно тут. И не шевелитесь. У нас есть один выстрел, по идее, вас должно выбросить в тот же момент, из которого перебросило сюда. Но… у нас было очень мало времени, я опасаюсь, что могут возникнуть проблемы с пространством. — Лэнс с немым ужасом в глазах таращится в камеру. — Не переживайте, — смеется Пидж. — Думаю, что моя молодая версия что-нибудь придумает в этом случае. Вы не потеряетесь.

Кит, Широ и Лэнс останавливают львов, давая Пидж отлететь подальше. Пространство вокруг на мгновение кажется Киту каким-то причудливым, как в огромном прозрачном кристалле, будто под определенным углом уже нет ни Марса, ни Фобоса, а вокруг им светят какие-то совсем другие звезды. Львы на секунду замирают и здесь, и там — между двумя отрезками пространства.

Тогда Пидж, напоследок улыбнувшись, направляет пушку в их сторону и выжимает кнопку на гашетке. Кит успевает на прощание в последний раз глянуть на Марс, а потом белая вспышка ослепляет его.

Он не сразу понимает, туда ли они попали. Пидж и сама говорила, что могла промахнуться с расчетами и настройкой, и тогда они бы попали не в ту же точку, где исчезли. Но все хорошо. Рой кораблей ничуть не меньше, чем в воспоминаниях, но вот со временем Пидж немного ошиблась — или специально так сделала? — потому что корабли возвращаются на огромную станцию, а желтый и зеленый львы замерли в недоумении.

— Кит! Широ! Лэнс! — Пидж первая появляется на экране. Их родная, угловатый подросток в нелепых очках, и Кит невольно улыбается. — Мне показалось, что вы исчезли на какое-то время...

Ханк ничего не говорит, только испуганно озирается.

— Лэнс, приятель, что с тобой? — Лэнс на экране выглядит еще хуже, чем в ту ночь на Кубе, бледный, прижимающий руку к своему животу. Но на свое имя поднимает голову и улыбается. На бледном лице его голубые глаза как-то особенно ярко выделяются.

— Ханк. — На его лице коротко вспыхивает радость, потом он приподнимается в кресле, чтобы сесть поудобнее, и все видят, что его одежда пропитана кровью. Ханк издает какой-то сиплый вздох.

— Его ранили, — отрезает Широ. — Извини, Лэнс, остался последний рывок.

— Все отлично, Широ, метеоризм от блюд Корана обычно вызывает больший дискомфорт.

— Вы останетесь сегодня без ужина, молодой человек, — ворчит по связи Коран.

— Широ прав, вам следует собрать Вольтрона, — Аллура тоже выглядит обеспокоенной. — Все остальные вопросы мы решим потом.

Кит на мгновение встречается с ней взглядами. Она обеспокоена состоянием Лэнса, это видно, но ее выбившаяся прядь из высокой прически, красивое лицо и решительный голос... Кит не думал, что успеет соскучиться по принцессе за несколько дней, проведенных в будущем.

Чувство единения со всеми в команде это, оказывается, вызывает привыкание. Будучи частью Вольтрона, Кит впервые за прошедшее время ощущает себя полностью на своем месте. Пидж и Ханк такие родные, не израненные ни в каком из смыслов, не отчаявшиеся, с живыми лицами — это дорогого стоит.

— Кит, меч! — Широ командует еще на подлете к станции, и Кит с чувством глубокого удовлетворения активирует баярд. Вольтрон взмахивает мечом и одним ударом уничтожает целую эскадру кораблей. Кит бросает короткие взгляды на Лэнса, но тот держится отлично для своего состояния. Сосредоточенно хмурится и явно не собирается в ближайшее время терять сознание.

Им нужно совсем немного. Отвлечь галра, уничтожить побольше кораблей и скрыться в портале. Это так просто. И Киту даже не приходит в голову сомневаться в том, что все получится. Потому что когда они все вместе, они в пять раз сильнее и им все по плечу.

— Ханк! — бросает Широ, и тут же на плече Вольтрона появляется огромная пушка. 

Вспышки от выстрелов озаряют часть станции галра. Этого недостаточно, чтобы полностью избавиться от нее, но нанесенные повреждения уже достаточно ощутимы для того, чтобы Вольтрон вместе с замком успели скрыться.

— Кит, — зовет Лэнс негромко, почти неслышно посреди грохота сражения. Но Кит сразу переводит на него взгляд. — Она там, та пушка. Которой он выстрелил в нас.

Схема, отправленная Лэнсом, выводится на экран. Теперь Кит обнаруживает ее, хорошо замаскированную под остальное оружие, но все-таки больше — эта пушка единственная, что сейчас не отстреливается. Видимо, необходимая для выстрела квинтэссенция уже израсходована.

— Понял. Спасибо, Лэнс. — Тот кивает, возвращаясь к пилотированию. — Широ, нам нужно подобраться ближе к станции.

— На это нет времени, Кит! — Аллура гневно хмурит брови, и Кит мгновенно раздражается. Что она вообще понимает!

— Они стреляли в нас из того оружия, я просто хочу уничтожить, чтобы оно больше никому не навредило!

— Я понял, Кит. Аллура, дело на пару минут, — соглашается Широ. Еще один выстрел — и станция лишается остатков своей обороны в виде мелких истребителей.

Они подлетают настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно. Пушка до сих пор не активирована, пялится на них своей пустой глазницей, огромная и жуткая. Кит снова вспоминает истерзанную Землю будущего и чувствует, как ненавидит ее. Это опасное и бестолковое оружие столько бед принесло.

Кит выкручивает баярд, замахивается вместе со всеми и ударяет, пронзая, в надежде, что они одним этим сокрушительным ударом полностью испоганят механизм.

Аллура повышает голос:

— Я открываю портал. По моей команде вы возвращаетесь в замок. — Кит не альтеанец, но чувствует, как в воздухе собирается сгустками энергия, которая исходит от Аллуры. Ее лицо озаряет светом от кристалла, Кит краем глаза замечает открывающийся портал. — Сейчас!

Они быстро возвращаются к замку, где и разъединяются, разлетаясь в сторону. Как только это происходит, глаза Синей гаснут, а Лэнс вдруг пропадает с экрана.

— Лэнс! — Ханк подлетает к его льву, поддерживая с одного бока. Синяя огромна, гораздо больше красного, и одного льва в поддержку не хватает. С другого бока тут же пристраивается Черный.

Когда они оказываются в ангаре, Кит выбирается из красного и почти бежит к Лэнсу. Синяя уже открыла свою пасть, и Кит на бегу опережает Широ и Ханка, почти не замечая их. Он даже не может вспомнить, когда снял шлем, только слышит гулкий, отдающий эхом звук, когда он катится по полу. 

Склонившись над Лэнсом, он зовет:

— Лэнс. — Хочется потрясти его за плечо, но Кит все-таки решает, что это не лучшая идея. — Лэнс!

Тот еле открывает глаза, скользит невидящим взглядом по Киту. Но проморгавшись смотрит на него довольно прямо:

— Я просто решил вздремнуть, — отмахивается он. Говорит нечетко, как будто язык заплетается. — Не делай такое испуганное лицо, маллет, тебе это не идет.

— Кит. — Голос Широ возвращает в реальность. — Давай мы с Ханком отнесем Лэнса в капсулу.

Он мягко отодвигает Кита в сторону, и Ханк бережно подхватывает эту длинную бестолочь на руки. Кит бы тоже мог донести, но... пускай так. Он поднимает взгляд на Широ:

— Не нужно. — Кит сжимает его руку. — Не вини себя, мы все сделали правильно, а Лэнс точно поправится.

Широ удивленно раскрывает глаза, а потом негромко смеется, прижимая Кита к себе. В этих объятиях есть нечто такое, что заставляет Кита покоситься в сторону удаляющихся Пидж и Ханка, чтобы удостовериться, что они ничего не видят. Не видят. Они выходят из ангара, куда больше обеспокоенные состоянием Лэнса, чем Китом и Широ.

— Это так приятно, — говорит Широ, и Кит чувствует, как от его дыхания волосы на макушке приходят в движение. — Твоя забота. И поддержка.

То самое несформировавшееся желание полностью растворится в Широ и Лэнсе опять дает о себе знать. Кит остро чувствует прикосновения Широ, ему даже кажется, что на коже под доспехом должны остаться отметины, но в голове гулко разносится беспокойство о Лэнсе. Широ, похоже, и сам это чувствует, потому что в конце концов выпускает Кита из объятий.

— Пойдем. — Они догоняют Ханка и Пидж у самого медотсека. Лэнс выглядит отстойно, но дышит, да и не так давно пытался обругать Кита, так что Кит уговаривает себя, что тут не о чем беспокоиться. Что Лэнс как таракан, неубиваемый, и переживет их всех еще.

Но все равно не может отойти от капсулы даже потом, ночью, ощущая себя преданным псом.

— Ты до сих пор здесь. — Широ заходит неслышно, и от его голоса, неожиданно прозвучавшего в тишине, Кит вздрагивает.

— Да. Не могу все равно спать. 

Он трет глаза, иссушенные недосыпом. Широ присаживается рядом, их бедра соприкасаются, и Кит не отстраняется.

— Я тоже. Правда, мы не поможем ему, если будем тут караулить круглые сутки, — Широ ласково треплет волосы Кита, и он прижимается к нему ближе. Широ замирает буквально на мгновение, напрягаясь, но тут же расслабляется, подтягивая Кита еще ближе.

— Мы... не будем говорить им о том, что произошло? — Раннее днем, когда Лэнс уже был в криокапсуле, Пидж спросила про их странное исчезновение. Рассказала, что это длилось буквально несколько секунд, но они успели не на шутку перепугаться. Широ и Кит ответили, что не в курсе, не сговариваясь, а Лэнс ранен, потому что прикрывал их. Кит пытается представить, как бы они это все объясняли. Страшное будущее, которое сейчас кажется сном.

— Полагаю, не стоит. — В объятиях Широ Кит, наконец, успокаивается.

— Я все думаю... — вздыхает Кит, и голос взвинчивается с шепота на довольно громкие ноты: — Мы их там оставили, ты видел, там была куча кораблей. Мы могли бы помочь, соединиться в Вольтрона все...

— Кит, — Широ произносит его имя так мягко, что хочется раствориться в этом звуке, — мы все исправили. Этого никогда не случится. Помнишь, как в фильме? Марти сумел вселить уверенность в своего отца и переместился в будущее, где теперь все по-другому.

— Не знаю такого фильма. — Кит хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, но в голову ничего не идет. Он утыкается носом в плечо Широ, вдыхает ставший таким родным запах.

Киту кажется, что они сидят в молчании очень долго, и сам не замечает, как проваливается в сон.

Лэнс приходит в себя только вечером следующего дня. Именно в этот момент Кит отходит, чтобы вышибить несуществующие мозги из тренировочного дрона. Слова Широ перестали действовать еще за завтраком, когда в замке посветлело. Лэнс в криокапсуле все такой же бледный, а будущее не стерлось из памяти. 

Он должен был остаться, он должен был удержать ребят. Отогнали бы галра, подлечили Лэнса — и тогда бы вернулись назад. Рана Лэнса почему-то тоже жжет нутро Кита. Головой он понимает, что не виноват, но винит себя, что его не было рядом, что он не смог защитить...

А потом:

— Кит! — Лэнс улыбается, стоит в дверях, в своей старой ветровке. Кит от удивления пропускает удар, и тот безжалостно хохочет. Кит не злится, отбрасывает баярд в сторону, не обращая внимания на тренировку, быстрым шагом идет к Лэнсу, и тот тоже сокращает расстояние. Когда они оказываются совсем близко, то Кит замирает, не зная, что хотел сделать, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо, а Лэнс просто его обнимает. Обхватывает руками лицо и покрывает короткими поцелуями. Кит, кажется, задыхается, ловит ртом воздух, а внутри печет и тянет, и хочется больше. Он подставляется под поцелуи, как Лэнс под дождь там, на Кубе. — Какой же ты глупый.

— Это почему еще? — отвечает он на автомате. — Если кто и глупый, то это ты. Вечно пытаешься всех прикрыть своим телом. Наверняка так свое ранение и получил.

Лэнс смотрит на него, ухмыляясь. Кит не может перестать думать, что они и не поцеловались в губы. Потому что Лэнс не хотел, да? Это просто горячая южная кровь и их выражение чувств?

— Пойдем к Широ. — И Лэнс, как будто прочитав мысли Кита, наклоняется и целует его в губы. Легко, как крылья бабочки прикасаются к коже. Этого мало, чертовски мало, и Кит тянет его на себя. Кажется, слишком резко, они сталкиваются носами, Лэнс негромко ойкает, но отвечает на поцелуй Кита. Он вжимается в губы Лэнса, а тот легко его гладит по плечам: — Расслабься, расслабься. Вот так. — Он оглаживает пальцами линию подбородка Кита, чуть давит, приоткрывая рот.

— Я... умею, — глупо оправдывается Кит. Он не очень успешен в построении романтических отношений, хотя несколько поцелуев у него было. Просто сейчас его так трясет от напряжения, что он не может даже челюсть разжать. Но манипуляции Лэнса помогают.

— Дикарь. — Они соприкасаются лбами, и Лэнс пытливо всматривается в глаза Кита. — Чуть больше терпения.

Кит мягко и аккуратно обнимает его. Лэнс наклоняет голову немного вбок, Кит повторяет его движение. Кит видит все как в замедленной съемке и ощущает так же. Теплое дыхание Лэнса, замершее на губах, темная родинка у него на виске, руки, поглаживая спину, заставляют прогнуться и встать еще ближе. Кит не может представить, как ему снесет голову от поцелуя, раз уже у него подкашиваются колени. И он и вправду не ожидает. Никогда и ничего подобного он не испытывал. В голове теперь вместо мозгов взрывная карамель — или куча фейерверков. Определенно что-то яркое и громко взрывающееся. Лэнс сначала ведет в поцелуе, мягко и осторожно, но как только Кит перехватывает инициативу, вся нежность уходит. Кит и вправду готов раздеть Лэнса прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, но Лэнс отходит от него на шаг.

— Пойдем к Широ. — Он такой растрепанный и красивый с припухшими губами и безумными глазами.

Точно. Широ. Кит тоже этого хочет.

— Думаешь, он нам не откажет?

— У него не будет выбора, — посмеивается Лэнс. — И он хочет этого так же, как и мы с тобой.

Киту все равно, откуда у Лэнса такая уверенность в этом. Просто все ощущается правильным. По-другому и быть не может, они должны быть втроем, Кит точно так же хочет поцеловать Широ, как чуть раньше Лэнса. И как только они оказываются на пороге комнаты Широ, а тот смотрит на них немного растерянно, явно не ожидая их прихода, желание Кита становится только острее. Он, не говоря ничего, обнимает Широ за шею, целует, и губы у того мягче, чем у Лэнса, он по-другому пахнет, ощущение, как будто на языке остается металлический привкус. И Широ сначала отвечает. Но потом резко отступает.

— Нет, — он мотает головой для большей убедительности. — Не нужно.

Кита бросает в краску, от одной мысли, что он поцеловал Широ, когда тот совсем не хотел этого. Но Лэнс только закатывает глаза:

— Только не начинай. — Его голос звучит почти укоризненно. — Мы с Китом прекрасно знаем, что ты можешь сказать в такой ситуации.

— Мне кажется, или ты меня отчитываешь? — Широ неуверенно посмеивается.

— Да, потому что... Неужели ты не чувствуешь то же самое? — Лэнс, не отрываясь, смотрит на Широ, почти умоляет. Широ отводит взгляд и встречается глазами с Китом. Только было поникший Кит тут же распрямляется, пытается придать себе, своему образу твердости, но внутри так ноет от тоски. И, глядя на Широ, Кит уверен — Лэнс прав. Он хочет этого так же.

— Широ. — Кит не знает, что сказать. Он даже не может выразить в словах то, что сейчас испытывает к ним двоим.

— Ребята, я не уверен, мне кажется, я буду лишним, — виновато улыбается Широ. Он так очарователен. Кит впервые думает о ком-то так: очаровательный, но Широ именно такой. Сильный, трогательный, деликатный, умеющий найти подходящие слова, когда так нуждаешься в них. Очаровательный.

Кит и Лэнс, не сговариваясь, делают шаг к нему. Никакие уговоры тут не помогут: Кит знает по себе. Широ упрям настолько же, насколько упрям Кит. Он обнимает Широ за талию, а Лэнс целует его в губы, чуть задрав голову. И Кит пялится, забывая о приличии, а пах тяжелеет, и в животе такое приятное тянущее чувство. И это почему-то так правильно, Кит не чувствует себя извращенцем. Только прерывисто дышит, когда поцелуй становится откровеннее, а рука Лэнса накрывает ширинку Широ — Кит переносит это ощущение на себя, и у него даже дергаются бедра от желания. Кит прижимается губами к шее Широ, вылизывает бьющуюся жилку, прикусывает чувствительную кожу. Он тоже начинает поглаживать Широ, периодически сталкиваясь руками с Лэнсом. 

Широ приподнимает голову Кита за подбородок, и они целуются во второй раз за день, но теперь это совсем другой поцелуй. Широ распален, это чувствуется в том, как он прикасается, как двигается, в ритме дыхания и негромких звуках, которые он издает, — все выдает в нем немалое возбуждение. Кит теряет всякую застенчивость от горячего поцелуя, от руки Лэнса на его бедре, и прижимается пахом к ноге Широ. Тот негромко стонет, крепче сжимая волосы Кита на затылке.

— Завтра я буду ненавидеть себя за это, — тихо произносит Широ, когда Лэнс расстегивает его жилетку и прихватывает губами сосок.

— Завтра это все продолжится, так что нет, — смеется Лэнс. Он так обезоруживающе бесстыден; Широ смотрит на него не отрываясь. Кит не ревнует, но отставать тоже не хочет. И когда Лэнс встает на колени, Кит повторяет за ним. 

— Что вы... — Широ пробивает мелкой дрожью, когда Лэнс стягивает с него штаны. Кит ласково поглаживает по внутренней стороне бедра, собственное возбуждение дергает и тянет, хочется большего. Он касается губами живота Широ, бедренной косточки. — Не нужно, — шепчет Широ, а Лэнс поднимает просящий взгляд и легко целует головку его члена. Кит даже не может подумать о том, что в таком положении он впервые. Мозг превратился в расплавленную субстанцию, где вязко барахтаются мысли. Языком он проводит по члену Широ, чувствуя чуть солоноватый вкус смазки. Это возбуждает, как и его запах, теплота и нежность кожи.

Лэнс обхватывает губами головку, и у Широ подкашиваются колени. Кит это чувствует, потому что до сих пор поглаживает его ноги, тот шумно выпускает воздух сквозь зубы. Это охренительно, когда они с Лэнсом вместе ласкают Широ, а потом касаются друг друга губами и языками, Кит даже расстегивает свои джинсы, просовывая туда руку, и крепко сжимает свой член. Кажется, еще одно такое движение, и он кончит. Но все-таки сдерживается, обхватывает теперь сам головку Широ, пропуская его член настолько, насколько может себе позволить, а Лэнс скользит губами к основанию, вылизывает, втягивает яичко, посасывая, и крепко проводит рукой по стволу. В этот момент Широ низко вскрикивает, почти сразу протяжно стонет, и Кит чувствует на языке горечь спермы. Он глупит, но понимает это, когда уже поздно, потому что стоит отстраниться, и сперма попадает ему на лицо, кажется немного на челку и бровь, он не может открыть один глаз. Чувствует теплую жидкость на щеке и, кажется, губах.

Мир за дверью исчезает. В эту секунду Кит, сраженный обрушившимся на него чувством, не помнит ничего ни из прошлого, ни из будущего — только их троих, замерших на самом острие. Собственные вина, ужас и горечь вдруг остаются где-то далеко под ногами.

— Извини, — дрожащим голосом говорит Широ, выдирая Кита обратно. Он еле стоит на ногах, готовый рухнуть в любой момент. И садится там же, где стоял.

Кит не успевает стереть ни капли, как к нему подползает Лэнс и слизывает сперму с его лица, Кита от этого всего перетряхивает, как припадочного. А потом Лэнс целует его, раздвигая языком губы, немного грубовато и требовательно, и Кит чувствует вкус Широ, и Лэнса, и он кончает, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, цепляясь за Лэнса и содрогаясь от судорог удовольствия, скрутивших все тело.

— Скорострел. — Насмешливость теряется за учащенным дыханием, Лэнс даже не может толком криво ухмыльнуться в своем стиле. Широ усаживает его к себе на колени рывком, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, целует его шею, даже кусает и дрочит, от чего Лэнс захлебывается стонами и очень скоро выгибается, изливаясь себе на живот.

Широ нежно целует его в губы. Кит обнимает Широ с другого бока, чувствуя, что возбуждение вновь дает о себе знать.

— Может, продолжим в кровати?

***

Они лежат вповалку на кровати, уже после отбоя, когда замок погрузился во тьму. С момента их возвращения проходит немногим больше чем пара месяцев, а Киту уже кажется, что он знает все про Широ и Лэнса. Что Широ может быть жестким, особенно в постели, любит отдаваться, у него дурацкая привычка напевать, пока он принимает душ. Лэнс игривый до тех самых пор, пока не поцеловать его в чувствительное место за ухом — тогда на игривость отвлекаться уже не хочется, он до сих пор соревнуется с Китом и делает ему маски, потому что открытый космос якобы ужасно влияет на кожу. 

Кит думает, что он может отличить их двоих в темноте по дыханию — да так оно и есть. Они настолько хорошо знают друг друга, что уже не путаются в конечностях, когда укладываются в постель. Кит обожает просыпаться втроем, чувствовать их близость, болтать в свободные дни. Точно знает, кто чем захочет позавтракать, знает, когда кто-то грустит и что лучше сказать, чтобы отвлечь. Это уже небывалое достижение.

Все хорошо. Но единственное, что ему не дает покоя, — это вызывающе белый шрам на плоском смуглом животе Лэнса, оставленный в будущем. Каждый раз, когда за него цепляется взгляд, Кит вспоминает и бескровные губы Лэнса, и похожего на старика от беспокойства Широ, и Пидж поломанную всю изнутри и снаружи, и Ханка с потерявшими блеск глазами. Кит точно помнит потемневшее небо над Землей из-за огромного количества кораблей, стихшую сельву, ждущую нападения. Как Пидж с легкостью говорит о смерти. Скольких людей они могли спасти. И не спасли. В тумбочке Лэнса по-прежнему лежит сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги, который никто так и не решается ни развернуть, ни передать адресату. И про него Кит тоже иногда вспоминает.

В какой-то момент он не выдерживает:

— Вот если представить, — Кит вылавливает Пидж, когда она роется в настройках Зеленой, — что мы могли бы переместиться во времени. Почему у алтеанцев нет такой машины? Тогда можно было бы убить Заркона, пока он не начал методично уничтожать планеты.

— Я спрашивала у Корана, — весело отвечает Пидж, не отрываясь, и даже не поднимает голову. — Он сказал так: теоретически можно устроить перемещение во времени с помощью червоточин. Но это ничем не поможет. Потому что переместимся мы, по сути, в другую реальность, которая будет существовать независимо от нас. Мы можем что-то исправить, но на нашем настоящем это никак не скажется. Так что мы можем спасти пару альтернативных Вселенных, но разбираться с Зарконом нам здесь все равно придется, в своем времени.

Кит холодеет до кончиков пальцев. Перед глазами встает Земля будущего, повстанцы, которые не могут отбить нападение галра. Не только потому что их слишком много, а потому что их оружие гораздо мощнее. Он замирает с открытым ртом, горло скручивает спазм.

— Не думала, что ты когда-нибудь до такого додумаешься, — посмеиваясь, говорит Пидж и все-таки показывается из Зеленой. Тут же веселье на ее лице сменяется беспокойством: — Кит? Ты чего? Как будто призрака увидел.

— А... А можно узнать, как-нибудь отрегулировать, в какую вселенную попасть?

— Наверное, можно. Но нужно точно знать много всего: координаты, какая червоточина ведет именно к этой вселенной. Это же не как туристическая путевка, это все-таки перемещение в другую реальность. — Она спрыгивает к Киту, дотрагивается до его руки. — Что случилось?

Кит мотает головой. Пидж врала. Точно знала, как их уговорить покинуть ту Землю, и врала. Но зачем? И как теперь вернуться к ней? Даже не считать со львов гравитационные волны — или что там говорила Пидж. То будущее кажется теперь окончательно потерянным, но отчего-то Кит совсем этому не рад.

— Ничего. Правда, ничего, все хорошо.


End file.
